


Addicted to Something

by UnitedFandoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little bit of Eremin bc why not, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Bad movies, Break Up, Death, Drugs, Fluff and Smut, Hanji actually doesnt have a gender, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Levi is an ass, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Shitty jokes, Slow Build, Smoking, Smut, Working eren, embarrassing flirts, eren is a fucking dork, like slower than a fucking tortoise, lot's of music, records
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedFandoms/pseuds/UnitedFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Rivaille is nothing more than a secluded, short, drug-addicted alcoholic trying to get through his days with two cups of black coffee in the morning and some form of drug in the evening. He's pretty good at avoiding social interaction... Until the new German man Eren Jeager comes to Trost. The teal-eyed adult is just trying to get by on two full-time jobs and balance fixing his family life whilst trying to make friends with the regular grouchy customer who comes in everyday at 6 am sharp. </p><p>Levi and Eren just so happen to find they fit together easier than most normal people do, but there's always cracks between puzzle pieces, isn't there?</p><p>"Not everyone is addicted to something, old man. What could you be addicted to if it isn't drugs or alcohol?"<br/>“We all get addicted to something, brat. Fuck if I didn’t know that, but I think… I think I can get addicted to loving you.”</p><p>-Updates every Saturday (Or every other)-<br/>I'll make a better summary someday, but I promise it's a decent story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of Work

" _You useless piece of shit!" I heard Grisha half yell half stutter out in his drunken anger. "You fucking cock-sucker! You're no good to this family!"_

_I was going to leave. I needed to leave. I turned to run to the door but was held back by a strong force grabbing my collar. I felt my body slam onto the ground that was coated in shattered glass from countless empty bottles of beer that had been thrown around. I felt the glass press into my skin and shred my back._

_"Oh you're trying to leave me too? Just like your shit - for nothing mother?" I felt a kick in my side. I curled into a fetal position and guarded my face with my arms. "It's your fucking fault she's dead!" He yelled at me." She should be glad though! Glad she didn't have to see her son was a faggot!" He kicked my side again._

_"S-she wouldn't have c-cared." I defended my mother. "P-please.... don't." I choked out the words as the blows were continuing._

_"Begging? Really Eren?" He spat my name out like poison. "Tch. You aren't worth my damn time! Get up and out!" He yelled at me and landed a final kick to my side. "I won't have any of your_ kind _here. Out!" He kicked me once more and walked out of the room._

_I couldn't feel my legs and my lungs felt like they were on fire. I tried to move but I couldn't. The glass that had lodged itself into my skin slowed me. It was pressed in further by the movement my body created with the blows. I knew if I didn't move he'd only become more furious. Slowly, ever so slowly I stood and limped to my bathroom to inspect the damage. All I saw was red._

Eren woke with a small gasp. He moved his hands around his torso feeling no bruises, just the thin lines that had scarred him from his own razors edge. He was glad not to be able to feel the ones on his back because they're stories were twisted and dark ones from his own father. They ranged from belt marks to the ones from broken glass. He shouldn't fear those scars, after he had moved away from the violence his father created.

"God it's been 3 years. I moved so I should be over it." Eren sighed and sat up. He glanced at the clock hanging on his wall. The saw it was 4:30 AM. Slowly he stood up from his bed. Well, what could be a bed.

In reality it was just two mattresses piled in the middle of his room. He didn't have much furniture, unless counting his 6 moving boxes which were bending under the pressure of being used as tables, drawers, and laundry hampers. He didn't have the money to get real furniture and he didn't have the job to get the money and he didn't have the education for a better job. He was lucky to snag a few new jobs since he moved from his small town in Germany to Trost, Arizona. He got to work at Ral's coffee shop on the corner of Maria and Sina from 6 to 11. From 1 to 7 he worked for a small bookshop owned by a rather old lady on Rose Lane. He had a busy schedule, sure, but now he had bills to keep up on and he needed to get a degree in _some_ business.

Sighing again, Eren made his way into his kitchen to make some coffee only to find that he was out. After muttering quite a few curse words under his breathe he trudged back to his room to start getting ready for work in an hour and a half. He began his daily routine of showering, getting dressed, styling his hair that would actually never be tame and finally grabbing a piece of bread and heading out the door.

Because he didn't have a car he had to walk a mile to get to work so he left at 5:35 to make sure and get there on time. Thankfully no one was out at this moment so they wouldn't see him in a state that looked near a corpse's. He made it to work at 5:53. He slowly pushed open the old door and walked into the small diner, being greeted by the smell of coffee.

It was a retro theme with red and white everything. The counters were white with red stools under them, the booths had a mix of red and white tabletops and white and red booths. It was a nice little diner, perfect place to work as it wouldn't be a very busy place. At least that's what the owner, Petra, had told him.

After maybe 45 seconds of being through the door he was called out.

"Eren! Good morning!" Petra, the red headed owner of the diner, called to him.

"Morning." He tried to not mumble out the words to seem like he was awake.

"Need some coffee? It's on the house because I can tell you need some." She smiled over at him.

"Oh God thank you." I smiled lightly at her. "So what am I doing today?" He walked over and leaned on the counter with his elbows.

"Very basic stuff for you. Just take orders, give them to Oluo, "she gestured to a man in the kitchen who had a strange undercut for his blond hair and a few wrinkles, "and refill coffee and deliver the foods. Occasionally clean counters." She smiled as she handed Eren a mug filled with coffee.

He added some sugar and cream to it then added some ice to cool it. He drank it fairly quickly and set about cleaning the counters afterwards. Just as he put the cloth down he heard the door slam open and closed. Eren flinched at the loud sound and squeezed his eyes shut for a second in natural reflex after his years of abuse. _Grisha used to slam doors like that._ Eren thought to himself _._ Not even two seconds later he'd resumed a normal position, and only if one had watched him would they have seen it.

He saw it was a rather short man walk in. The man wasn't walking very straight and he practically fell into the seat at the counter. It was barely 6:15 in the morning and he already appeared over worked. Eren figured he'd want coffee but went over to ask anyways.

"Hi there, what can I get you?" He chirped with nothing but fake enthusiasm.

The man stared at him with an emotionless gaze. Eren took in how silver his eyes looked, almost like they weren't a natural colour.

"Coffee. Black." The man tutted out trying not to slur.

  _Must be really tired._ Eren thought to himself as he grabbed the coffee and a mug. He put it In front of the man and poured it to the near top.

"There you go." He smiled at the quiet man and went to put the pot back to refill it.

"You new here? Normally Petra works the counter." He mumbled out as he picked up his cup.

Eren looked bewildered at the way the man held it from the rim with the pads of his fingers, but didn't mention it. _Everyone does what they think is normal._ He shrugged it off.

"Uh... yeah I just started today. Petra is in her office I think. Do you want to talk to her?" Eren stood by the counter, not wanting to cause problems by digging into the man's business.

"No. Just curious." The man shrugged it off. He began to silently drink his coffee again.

Eren took this time to go about wiping more tables and would subtly glance at the man. Something about him intrigued the young brunet but he couldn't quite place it. He realized the man was dressed grungier with ripped black jeans, a black leather jacket that had small silver studs on the shoulder covering his plain white shirt. His hair was neatly parted in the middle and was an undercut, similar to Oluo's the only difference was this man pulled it off a lot better. He kept his head down most of the time so Eren couldn't see his face very well.

"Hey kid, why do you keep looking over at me?" He heard the man's voice snap just as he'd turned around for what was the 20th time.

"I'm not." Eren tried to defend himself but didn't look up from the table he was cleaning.

"Mhm sure brat." The man mumbled.

"I'm not a brat." Eren grumbled out and moved to the next table.

"And I'm not hung-over." The man sipped the last of his coffee. "Oi, get me more coffee."

"At least say please." Eren said sarcastically as he went behind the counter to get more coffee for the man who was now leaning on his elbows.

" _Please."_ The man gave a just as sarcastic reply.

"I was kidding, but whatever sails your ship." Eren sighed and poured him another cup of coffee.

"It's 'whatever floats your boat'." He corrected Eren.

"Yeah yeah I know." Eren put the coffee pot on the counter. "Anything else you need?"

The man picked up his coffee but paused before drinking it.

"I need the new brat behind the counter to stop staring at me."

Eren was about to argue but then a couple of teenagers came in to order. He sighed and went to their table and took their orders.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" He beamed his classic smile and pulled out a pad of paper.

"Pretty good. Can I get some orange juice and the sausage and egg burrito?" One of the boys asked with a smile.

He was a fairly cute boy who had short brown hair and lots of freckles. The other boy looked like he was trying to be a cool kid with a sideways hat and a baggy white shirt. He had two-toned hair and his face was so long it could belong to a horse.

Eren nodded and took the other horse-faced boys order.

"The same." He said curtly and looked Eren over with a sneer. "But who let _trash_ in here?"

"Excuse me?" Eren asked, looking up from his notepad.

"You heard me, right?" The blonde sat up straighter, trying to get in Eren's face."

The boy he came in with pulled him back quickly.

"Sorry, he gets like this when he's stressed. If it's not problem can he get coffee too?" This freckled Jesus smiled politely as he held his friend back.

"Sure" Eren said as he smiled again forcefully and took the orders to Oluo. He was going to go back to the man sitting at the counter but saw he was gone. The man had left his tab and a small tip one dollar tip. There also was a small note on a napkin under his mug.

_It's rude to stare. By the way, learn to fucking clean. These counters are as clean as a stray dogs shit._

Eren ignored the insults and simply threw away the napkin. He picked up the mug left behind with no coffee and took it to the washroom to clean. Once he place it on the drying rack he went to deliver the foods. Eren wondered what about that man made him so intrigued but put it off his mind as best as he could. For the rest of his shift he couldn't focus very much. He acted as a robot. Sile, take the order, bring the food, thank the customer, clean the table, repeat.

 _I wonder if I am considered abnormal_ here? He thought to himself as he was ending his shift.  _I don't want to move again, but I wonder if I'll get in trouble for hitting on other guys? Not at work. No never._ _  
_

5 minutes passed as he kept thinking to himself.

_That boy at the booth this morning was pretty cute, but he probably has a girlfriend. And the horse-faced kid seems to want to kill me._

He sighed as he thought of life if he had been straight and not abused.

_Would I be working my ass off at some shitty part-time jobs, having no spare money for better clothes or to do fun activities? Would I have a run-down apartment that was the cheapest because it had no A/C or heating units and the electricity was unpredictable? Would I-_

"Hey Eren are you okay?" Petra pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just fine." He replied.

"You keep spacing out." She said as she rang up the latest customers.

"Just a lot on my mind." He sighed and kept wiping down counters.

"Well, go ahead and finish up. It's almost eleven anyways." She smiled at the brunet. 

Eren nodded in response and finished cleaning his final tables and taking the last few orders he had at Ral's on time. He headed back home to relax for a little while. He got home and changed into a plain grey shirt and white jeans. He counted his tip money from Ral's and saw it totaled $20. 

"Enough to get dinner tonight." He told himself and put it away in his worn wallet.

Sighing, he collapsed onto his makeshift bed and closed his eyes. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he heard his phone ringing. He groaned and got up to answer the phone hanging on the wall. He didn't have enough money for a new cordless phone, so he had an old fashioned one. The newest thing he owned was a small tamagotchi which he never had time to keep alive.

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Is this Eren?" An old lady asked on the other line.

"Yeah. Oh is this Nanaba?" He jumped up. "I'm so sorry, I fell asleep and I lost track of time!"

"Oh don't worry sweetie. You still have 30 minutes, I was just calling to make sure you were coming in."

Eren sighed softly. "Yes, thanks. I'll be down there soon."

"Okay dear. Take your time though, we're never busy." She had a smile in her voice and hung up.

Eren quickly grabbed a bottle of water out of his fridge and left his apartment at a brisk pace. It would take him that half hour to get to the bookstore on time, but thankfully his new boss was extremely nice. Once he arrived there he was greeted with a smiling woman who was in her early 70's.

"Hi there, are you Mrs. Nanaba?" He asked slightly shyly.

"Yes, can I help you?" She looked over at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Um, I'm Eren. The new worker." He told her.

"Oh good! You're right on time." She came and hugged Eren.

 _This is strange. I mean at home we only shook hands. Even after 3 years in America this didn't happen._ Eren thought to himself.

While she was hugging him he looked around the shop. It was a small one that was cluttered with many books, varying from brand-new to falling apart vintage. The shelves were so overstocked that there was piles of books next to them. It was fairly dusty in the shop and the windows were blocked by books so there wasn't much natural light. It was slightly dingy, but it felt homey.

"Nanaba, don't hug the new guy!" He heard a voice call from one of the many aisles of books.

"Oh Armin, I don't think he minds." She sighed and pulled away. "Do you?"

"No." He half-lied because it was slightly awkward. "My mom used to do it all the time." Eren gave a half-smile at the thought of how his mother always attacked him with hugs.

"How sweet." Nanaba smiled at him. "Oh and Eren, don't call me Miss, simply Nanaba will do."

"Hi there. I'm Armin." A boy with a blond bob came to greet Eren and held out his hand. Eren took in his blue eyes and how he was slightly shorter.

"Eren." He said and shook the other's hand.

"So, you like books?" He smiled a little.

"Yeah. Mostly Sci-Fi's but I'm well rounded. What about you?" Eren shrugged.

"I don't read much sci-fi. I prefer non-fiction." He beamed.

"Oh Eren don't as him book questions, he won't ever stop talking." Nanaba joked at us. "I'm going to work in the back to write down our orders. You two can help organize and ring up customers. Armin you're in charge." She took her leave into the back of the store.

"Ignore her, I know when to not talk about books." He smirked and went back to the shelf he'd been organizing. "So, want to help me organize these?" He gestured to the pile of books next to the shelves.

"Sure." Eren walked to the pile and began putting them in the correct orders.

"Just curious, but where are you from? Your accent sounds kind of German." He asked as he was placing stuff in their places.

"Yeah, I'm German." Eren said because he was used to the question.

"That's cool! What's Germany like?" Armin's eyes lit up.

"Cold, but really pretty." Eren shrugged.

"Yeah. I'd love to visit there! Kind-of like the ocean. Have you been before?" He began to ask many questions.

"Yeah. You've never been there?" Eren inquired.

"Nope, never had the money." The blond boy sighed out. "Between work and college, I never have the time either."

"We should go. I mean, if you want." Eren offered up.

"Really? That would be so awesome!" Armin practically squealed.

Eren chuckled and kept putting away books with Armin. Since it was a small store and wasn't a big brand they'd only had one or two customers come in to buy things. Eren didn't mind because he preferred a laid back job anyways. Once 7 o'clock rolled around Eren clocked out and said bye to Armin and Nanaba, who both were finishing pacing up because the shop closed at 7:30.

He was walking home in the setting sunlight when he saw an older record shop on the same street as the bookshop. It was called _Survey Records_ and had various posters of punk bands in the front window. Eren could hear the slight bass from a Nirvana song coming from the inside. He was going to go inside but it was getting late so he kept walking.

He quickly stopped at a grocery store and grabbed some quick cook food. When he finally got home he went through his mail. 

"Bills, bills, ad, phone book ad, bill." He muttered aloud as he shuffled through the various envelopes. 

Then he saw a letter from his sister. He carefully opened it and sat on his floor, leaning against the living room wall.

_Hey Eren,_

_How is it going? I hope all is well in America. I understand it's been a while since we spoke, almost 6 months. How did your move from state to state go? I hope there was no trouble. I recently moved in with Annie, my friend. I think you should call Grisha, he's doing better. I still think that you could change your ways though, surely you've met a girl? We miss you, and I think you were right to leave because of how he treated you, but it was unfair to me. We just wanted to help you from this sickness you have because it will harm you. I swear I am trying to see what you see in men. I know it's been 3 years and I'm sorry if I still need time to adjust._

_Good luck, and feel free to call me. 709-573-5967. I know you have a bad memory so the time zone is a 9 hour difference. Please call._

_Love, Mika._

Eren sighed heavily as he re-read the letter that he received. He knew that his family never accepted his sexual orientation, but he figured Mikasa would be the most understanding being her best friend was also gay. Eren knew that it would only take time and he'd rather have a sister who tried to ignore it than a father who beat him for it. He looked at the clock that said it was 8:15 meaning that it was 5 am there. It wouldn't be fair to call her so he figured he'd call tomorrow morning when he woke up.

He got up and went to his kitchen to make some of the macaroni he bought. He began boiling the water carefully on his stove top and cooked it properly without burning himself or the kitchen. He quickly ate half of it and put the rest in a Tupperware box. He placed it into the fridge for tomorrow and went to do his nightly routine.

When Eren was changing he realized he'd lost a bit of weight and muscle. He hadn't been eating properly for a few months because all his money was going into his America fund so he could get away from Grisha. He'd first moved to Texas and lived there for the past 3 years. He'd lived off of his tips for everything besides rent, which didn't cover enough for groceries and other necessities. Once he'd turned 21 he headed off to Arizona and here he was, in a small dingy apartment in Trost with just enough money for low quality food by working 2 jobs.

When he finished changing he headed off to bed for the night hoping his nightmares stayed away as he succumbed to sleep.

 


	2. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make this a slow build but it's so hard so next few chapters may have less meetings, also I haven't officially decided who to focus on so for a few more it will be switching off and on. But enjoy (:

 

Levi had left the diner a few moments ago and felt the effects the alcohol had this morning. His stomach began clenching and he felt his eyes water. He quickly sprinted into the nearest alleyway on the street and let out all the contents in his stomach. He gagged the smell and taste left and stood a moment after he had finished. He felt light headed and tired all over again.

"Ugh, fuck... drinking." He mumbled as he regained his balance.

 He made his way to his record shop down the street and unlocked its front door. It creaked as usual due to the rusting hinges holding the door to the frame. He turned on the dim lights and began to organize and clean up the small store. In 15 minutes time he had the place rid of any germs and dust that could have been made overnight. He went into the small restroom in the back where he kept a spare toothbrush and toothpaste. He quickly and thoroughly brushed his teeth before going behind the counter to wait for customers.

 Due to his grungy, alternative style he got many teenagers in his shop everyday buying the next Nirvana album or sometimes going for an AC/DC cd. It was the '90s and all of this stuff was still popular. Levi was getting sick of the echoing silence so he went to turn on the turntable he had behind his counter. He put a Pearl Jam vinyl and let their song, Jeremy, flow throughout the store. He sighed as some teenagers came in to buy a few posters. They didn't exchange many words, as he never did with customers. 

 Levi sat around the store dusting things and changing songs until 3 o'clock rolled around. He was getting ready to go out for a smoke when he heard a screech come from the doorway.

"Levi!" A voice shrieked in the silence as the person dragged out the vowels in his name.

"Oh God, Hanji can you stop yelling for one day?" He snapped and covered his ears.

"Haha sorry. I wanted to visit my favorite short-stack before visiting Erwin though!" They said as they ran over and hugged Levi, who quickly shoved them off.

 He watched as the person fell in a tangle of their limbs in their white coat. Their messy brown pony tail had managed to get even _messier_. They laughed like a maniac as they stood up and leaned onto Levi again. Deep down, he really didn't mind it because Hanji had been his friend for more than half his life.

"Levi... you're skinnier. Are you doing okay?" The looked concern at their friend who looked ready for death.

"I'm fine." He sighed. "Why are you here?"

"What? I can't visit my best friend since my childhood for fun? That's my reason." Hanji beamed up at Levi.

"Oh _really?_ " Levi snapped sarcastically.

"Well, and to make sure you weren't going to fuck up yourself in the middle of the day." They admitted.

 Levi sighed sharply. "Hanji, stop being so damn concerned please? I'm. Fine." He snapped at the person who was still hugging him. "Go away."

"Which reminds me," They said as they let go, "I'm going out of town for a few days and I need someone to watch Sonny and Bean-" Levi cut them off,

"No. I'm not watching your disgusting, filthy mutts." He snapped and shoved them towards the door. "Now leave, your boyfriend is probably waiting for you." He tried pushing them to the door,

"But someone needs to watch them!" Hanji was screeching and fighting against Levi's strong arms.

"Take them to your fucking lab-mates house then." Levi suggested and nearly had Hanji at the door,

"But Moblit is allergic!" They informed him. "Please Levi, for a friend?"

The shorter man sighed harshly. "Fine... I'll do it." He shrugged. "But you owe me big time."

"Actually consider this payback for always bailing you out. Hanji winked at Levi and began cackling as she ran out of the store. "I need to go. Erwin is probably waiting for me."

Levi glared at them as they ran out the store.

  _Well, I guess my vibe is gone now._ He shrugged and went back behind the counter to restock posters and CDs. He looked at one of the posters for some new boy band that was around.

"How do I even have this?" He asked himself and took it to put it in the corner for the "modern pop" section of his shop.

 He was quiet as people came and went throughout the rest of the day. No one caught his attention, as was usual, until he looked out the window. He saw the coffee boy from this morning looking at the front of the store for a moment before shaking his head and walking on.

"Weird." Levi mumbled to himself as he grabbed his keys to lock up.

  
_How do I even remember that face?_ Levi questioned himself as he shut off the lights to the building.

 It was October now, he did need a coat but chose not to wear one just yet as he walked down the sidewalk. It was nearing 8 o'clock by now and the sun had set to near darkness. Levi walked towards his apartment complex so he could get home and drink until he couldn't see anything. He arrived in front of his run down flat when it was 8:45 and shoved open the wood door as the rusted hinges creaked.

"I should fix that." Levi thought as he slammed the door.

 He placed his shoes by the front door and walked through the spotless hallways to his kitchen that was equally as clean. He placed his keys into the little bowl he had on his counter and went to grab a bottle of vodka from under the sink.

Four hours, a bottle and a half of vodka, and about a gram of bud later Levi was lying on his bleach white carpet looking at his motionless ceiling fan. He was thinking about his life at this point and where he'll go.

_I'm never getting anywhere._

_I'm going to work in a record shop until I'm 80._

_That's not really a problem._

_Maybe it is..._

_How long has it been?_

_I think it's around 4 am._

_There's my alarm._

"I need to see Petra." He said and sat up only for his limbs to fail due to intoxication, making him fall again.

_Maybe in a few moments._

He heard the alarm screech again.

_Okay so it's now 5:30._

He sighed and stood up but fell forward onto his chest.

"Ugh hangovers." He cursed under his breath and felt all the contents in his stomach begin to surface. He ran as quickly as he could to the bathroom and practically threw himself onto the toilet just in time. His throat burned from the acidic residue and his mouth tasted like shit. Levi stood slowly with shaking legs, flushed the toilet and walked to the sink to brush his teeth and rinse off his face. He put on some eyeliner and sluggishly walked to his bedroom to change his clothes.

"I hate staying dirty." He gritted his teeth as he grabbed some black ripped jeans and a white shirt. He threw them on quickly and ran out to his kitchen.

"But no I'm fucking late so I have to skip a shower." He cursed as he grabbed the keys from the counter and left his apartment, making sure to lock it before walking down the street to the café he frequented.

 After nearly a half hour of walking he stumbled into the retro themed diner and took his usual seat at the counter. He glanced up to see Petra talking to that new boy at the register. She glanced over and gave Levi a small wave before sending the new boy over.

"Hey there." The young man beamed at Levi, who returned the expression with a cold glare. "What would you like?"

"Black coffee." Levi stated and instead of looking down today, he opted to watch this boy's movement.

Eren felt his eyes on him while he grabbed the mug and coffee but made no move to mention it. He poured the strangers coffee and put the pot back, going back to his conversation with Petra.

"So, you think I could do it?" He genuinely wanted her opinion.

"Definitely. I mean, the simple 3 paintings you showed me were _amazing._ You've got talent kid." She smiled at him. "Oh, that reminds me, I need to run off to get more ingredients for the kitchen. Can you hold down the diner for an hour or so?"

"Yeah sure." Eren shrugged and gave her a small smile. "Besides, it's a Tuesday. I doubt it will be busy."

"Yeah, normally we only have people get coffee and our regulars." She told him. "Well, I'll be back soon." She grabbed her black purse and walked around the counter, quickly stopping by Levi.

"Well don't you look ready for tea with the Queen?" She joked.

"Oh yeah, and don't forget to bring on over the rest of the god damn royal family." He replied with a snappy tone.

"Bad night?" She asked and met his eyes.

"I don't even know." He shrugged and sipped his coffee. "Where are you off to?" He gestured to her bag.

"The shop, we need some more ingredients. I have Oluo and Eren working here, so don't be a hermit if you need anything." She smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Be safe today, okay?" She smiled and left the diner.

"Be safe, okay?" He mocked her as he took another sip of coffee. "Tch, when the fuck am I ever."

Levi glanced at the boy, who apparently was named Eren, to watch him clean the counters. He cringed when he could tell that it wasn't getting very clean. Water could only do so much to wipe off coffee and syrup, but he should do _better._

"Judging my cleaning again?" He heard the boy snap at him, making him realize that he'd been caught staring.

"A bit." Levi admitted shamelessly. "If you press harder and use smaller circles it will pick up grime easier."

"Thanks _Mr. Clean_." The brunet sassed back, but shrunk away almost immediately after the raven sent a bone chilling glare at him. "Sorry." He muttered out almost instantly as he felt his shoulders tense again.

His body naturally reacted to be abused when he messed up without even thinking about it. After quickly realizing this he tried to loosen up and get back to cleaning, but his action didn't go unnoticed. Levi didn't say anything on the matter though because it wasn't his place. He didn't know this kid, why should he care?

"Why _should_ I care?" He muttered to himself.

Eren looked over at the man with question in his eyes, but kept to himself. He shrugged it off and kept cleaning the counter, keeping his distance from the strange man. He did the same as he did yesterday and stole small glances at him, but today he focused on the man's face.

He saw how his thin eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his eyes were sunken in and set into a mixed look of annoyance and boredom. His mouth was set into a straight, thin line. His features were sharp and symmetrical. Eren thought he was attractive to say the least.

"Is this going to be a normal thing? You trying to subtly stare at me?" Levi snapped his question out at the boy who was at the other end of the counter cleaning.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." Eren replied coolly but internally was embarrassed of being caught.

"Bullshit, I keep seeing your eyes on me." He finished the rest of his coffee.

"Want more coffee again? You seem kind of tired, or hung-over." Eren got off topic and saw Levi nod.

Levi gave a simple grunt in response.

Eren smirked as he poured more coffee for the raven haired man.

"Life's rough huh? Making things fun at first and a pain in the ass in the end." He joked as he placed the pot on the brewer again.

"What would you know, you're what? 16?" Levi looked him up and down.

"Try 22." The boy smirked and leaned against the back counter across from the dining bar. He crossed his arms and looked at Levi.

  
_Damn._ Levi thought to himself, but let no emotion show as he finally looked over the other man.

He had never really looked at him until now. He noticed how his light tan skin and brown hair contrasted well. He had some muscle in his build, but held a slim figure under his black diner uniform. He noted that this boy also wore a thin, long sleeved black shirt under his main polo. He looked over every part of him and stopped at his eyes. They were a breathtaking turquoise that shined against the light coming in from the windows.

"Now who's the one staring?" He teased Levi, taking him out of his trance, Levi also noticed he had a slight accent.

"Where are you from?" He asked the brunet.

"Wow, for someone who takes attention to detail I figured you would've asked about my accent sooner." Eren joked, "I'm German. I'm from Berlin."

"Oh." Levi nodded and picked up his mug again.

"How do you do that?" Eren asked him and gestured towards the way Levi held his cup with the pads of his fingers.

Levi simply shrugged because he was tired of answering that question. He looked at the clock and saw it was 6:45. He'd been here 30 minutes too long.

"Well brat, I'm leaving." He said as he pulled out his wallet. "Some of us have better things to do than sit around talking to the younger generation."

"Yeah I bet, with you looking like a 24 year old preparing for a mid-life crisis." Eren replied back.

Levi glared at the boy who brushed it off like he held no threat, because both men silently knew he didn't. He pulled out his wallet to pay and put a couple dollars down on the counter.

"Here brat." Was all he said as he stood to leave.

"Bye grumpy." The young adult replied playfully and set back to cleaning counters.

 Levi huffed slightly at that comment but let it go. Petra would hate for him to start a fight with anyone, much less her worker. He walked out of the little diner and began his trek to work. The coffee didn't help with his hangover as much as he expected it to. He got to his shop in the usual 20 minutes at 7 am and went about his usual cleaning routine. Not even 5 minutes later Hanji came running in to attack their midget friend in a tight hug.

"Hanji, please fucking stop." he grumbled shoving his best friend off him.

"Petra informed me that Oluo saw you actually _talking_ to another person today! That's awesome." They screeched.

"Maybe because I was too damn drunk." Levi snapped and finally broke out of their grip.

"Lies lies lies!" The called at him as he went behind the register to sign in. "What made you break today?" Hanji smirked at Levi.

"He seemed nice enough, I'm not always a rude asshole." Levi ran a hand through his now greasy hair.

"But you're never a friendly stranger either." They said against his remark.

  He sent them a cold glare and went about cleaning around organizing his shop whilst Hanji watched. Once everything was set he went to grab a smoke but noticed they were still there.

"Get out shitty glasses. I have customers who you'll scare off with 'experiments'." Levi snapped at his friend.

"Aw fine fine, besides I have work!" They waved and ran off down the street to their lab.

Levi glanced at the clock he hung above the door and saw it was only 8 o'clock, far too early for some bud but never too early for a cigarette. He opened his register and pulled out his pack of Marlboro Blacks. He slid one of his 'cancer sticks', as he called them, out and placed it in his mouth. He opened his black zippo and watched the flame for a few seconds before lighting the smoke. He took a long drag and felt the smoke and toxins burn his throat and lungs, just how he like it. He turned on his music player to fill the silence.

_I'm so happy, cause today I found my friends. They're in my head._

_I'm so ugly, but that's okay cause so are you._

Nirvana flowed through the store as he took slow, long drags on his cigarette. He drowned out most of the lyrics as he focused on the swirls of smoke leaving his lips. No one really came in before 10 am, nor did they ever care his shop smelled constantly of smoke and alcohol. Almost everyone knew of Levi Rivaille, the lone wolf of Sina Road, who was famous for creating broken hearts and being brutally honest with any optimist. He was a typical punk with tattoos coating his left arm and some of his right, piercings in such places no one could dare ask _why_ he had them. Everyone knew he batted for the other team but the last person to bother him about it nearly landed them-self into a permanent coma. He was dangerous, and that's why so many took interest in him.

Levi stayed in his shop all day, taking people's money and giving them their next "favorite" album. It was nearly 7 o'clock when Levi heard the bell on the door chime, signaling someone came in. He looked up to see the emerald-eyed brat walk in. He quickly glanced around before his eyes settled on the raven behind the counter.

"Do you need anything?" Levi snapped, hoping to close early was a gone idea now.

"D'you sell any _AC/DC_ here?" He asked without looking away.

"Yeah, depends on the album though." He responded coolly.

"Do you have Back in Black?" Eren asked and stepped into the store a bit more as Levi nodded and went to grab it.

He took in the pristine cleanliness of the store, which was odd for a punk to keep his shop clean. All the record shops he'd been in had been filled of nothing but dirt and dust save for where the favorite records were kept. This one seemed new almost and the organized fully.

"Anything else?" The short man came back holding a vinyl. "By the way, I only have vinyls."

"That's fine, I only have a record player." Eren shrugged. "How much?"

"17.99." Levi said as he took it to the counter to ring it up.

Eren nodded and took out a wrinkled 20 bill. Levi took the grimy bill with a small grimace and placed it in the register and got the correct change.

"You have a nice shop." Eren commented as he looked around again.

"Thanks." Levi replied curtly and handed the younger his change and pulled out a bottle of sanitizer.

"Like to be clean?" Eren mumbled as he grabbed the vinyl.

Levi gave him a cold glare that shut him up as he pocketed his change and took his new vinyl.

  
_Stupid fucking brat._ Levi thought as Eren nodded and turned to leave. He watched the brunet open the door and turn right out into the crisp October air. He sighed and closed early, knowing no one comes in often after 7 o'clock. He turned left down Sina Road and headed home. It was the usual 10 minute walk that felt like 5. He opened his apartment door and walked into the white apartment, setting his keys in their usual bowl on his kitchen counter. He walked to his cabinet under the sink to grab another bottle of Jack. He took it to his living room and sat on the couch and drank slowly from the bottle.

Eren on the other hand was on the phone with his sister talking about America. She was always worried for her older brother but knew fully well he could handle himself these days.

"So how is Grisha?" Eren asked her in German, knowing it was easier to speak and understand.

"He's... not bad. He's gotten a lot nicer in the past few months actually." She informed him. "But let's not discuss him, how are you?"

"I'm fine. The nightmares haven't let up and I'm pulling money out of my ass to pay for my apartment and a few classes at the local college. I met a few friends, their names are Petra and Armin. I'm going to lunch with him tomorrow to meet some more people he thinks I'd get along with." Eren smiled at the thought of meeting new people so quickly, he'd only been in Arizona a couple weeks.

"That's great!" His sister exclaimed. "Have you met any cute girls yet?" She sounded hopeful.

"Mikasa." Eren said lowly. "Please, let's not do this-"

"Eren, it's so...so wrong to be homosexual!" She cut him off. "Maybe it's a phase or just you need a little help. Please Eren."

"I'm perfectly normal." He snapped back at his sister.

"No you're not. Eren-"

"Mikasa!" He yelled, it was his turn to cut her off. "The Eren you knew before I came out and the Eren you are speaking to right now, we're the same guy. Nothing ever changed except _you_ knew. I always did."

"Eren." She sighed. "Just.... just _try_ for me?" She begged.

"Let me ask you something Mikasa." He said softly.

"What?" She was curious.

Eren let out a soft, long breath.

_Should I put this on her?_

_Will it ruin our friendship? Our family's relationship?_

"Eren." She broke through his thoughts. "It's been a few minutes what is it?"

"Mikasa, would you stop talking to me if I refused to change?" He said in a somber tone, guessing her answer.

There was slight silence for a few moments as his sister thought his words over.

And then she answered.

"Yes. It's not right, and I just can't accept it."

  
_I was right_. He thought.

"Well then Mikasa... don't talk to me again."

He waited a moment for her to respond, but only heard a small sigh. He hung up his phone and leaned his back on the wall, slowly sliding down.

"Fuck." He whispered as his voice cracked and tears slid down his cheeks. He sat there crying silently until he fell asleep against the wall, too numb to even move.

 


	3. Meet the New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to experiment with the next couple chapters and stick to Levi and see how it goes. You all can finally understand my baby a bit more.

Eren woke the next day to his phone ringing.

“God is this my new alarm clock?” He mumbled as he stretched and flinched from a sore back. “Also, sleeping against a wall hurts.”

            He stood and walked to his phone on the wall and picked up.

“Hello?” He slurred out.

“Eren! Hey!” He heard Armin’s chirpy voice. “Glad I could catch you before work. Are we still-“

“Wait! What time is it?” Eren cut him off suddenly yelling. _Shit I forgot about work._

“Um… almost 6 o’clock…” The blond informed him. “Oh! You start at 6! Man you should really get going! I just wanted to make sure you’d still meet us at the café at 3?” He spoke quickly knowing Eren needed to get ready.

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks Ar!” He said as he hung up.

 _Why the fuck did I say Ar?_ He asked himself as he ran to get into his work uniform. _Whatever, brush teeth? Check. Wallet? Check. Watch? Che- Oh shit oh shit it’s 6:05._ He was yelling at himself internally as he ran out the door and down Sina Road faster than a roadrunner.

            He got to the diner in a little over 10 minutes and almost hit the door trying to run in. He slammed onto the glass and tripped over himself.

“Easy there Tiger, you okay?” He heard Petra call and saw her at the counter smiling.

“S-sorry.” He huffed out. “Woke… up late. I... h-had to…r-run.” He explained as he collected his breath.

“It’s fine. Go fix your hair and put on an apron. I’ll cover the counter for a little while you finish.” She smiled at the young adult. She knew what it was like to be young so she would let it slide as she kept talking to the short raven who sat in his usual spot at his usual diner at the usual 6 am.

“So, writing again huh?” She smiled at him and poured more coffee.

“No.” Levi responded curtly and drank the scolding hot drink.

“Why not? You used to love it.” She sighed and tucked her orange hair behind her ear.

“Key word, _used to._ I don’t anymore, no inspiration.” He glared at a stain on the counter. _Damn coffee boy can’t clean worth- oh wait he just got in. This isn’t his fault, I should work here. Show them real clean, I could even-_

“Find some.” She took him out of his train of thought.

“What?” He looked up at her.

“Fine some inspiration.” She said it like someone tells you the sun is bright, it was some obvious answer except to blind people.

”Yes excuse me as I go sit in a field and look at flowers to figure out to write gruesome stories.” He snapped and Petra slightly flinched.

He noticed that too, of course.

“Sorry, I’m just... on edge lately.” He sighed out.

“Obviously if you said sorry.” She smiled. “Don’t worry, I know Hanji is making you come clean and it has its affects.”

“Okay, I’m ready Petra.” A certain brunet appeared on the other end of the counter.

“Good, just start serving people. I’m going to do some paperwork.” She said and gave Levi a small smile. “It’ll be okay.” She whispered to him and walked to her office in the back corner.

            Levi huffed slightly and stood. He placed his usual two dollars down and walked out without a word to be said to Eren, who knew something was up but didn’t question it. It was in his nature to be curious, but he also knew curiosity killed the cat. He watched as the small man waked out with a small stumble but shrugged it off as him being hung-over again. Eren collected said money and tagged it into his register. He noticed everyone else waited for a receipt or some conformation their meal was paid for, but this man always left.

            He took notice there was only an elderly couple in a booth by the front window and a business man at the other side of the counter so far. Both groups looked content with their meals so he let them be as he cleaned the counter and tables surrounding as they finished and paid. Surprisingly no one new came in until around 8 o’clock, but even then it was fairly empty. He kept small talk with Petra about school and his art projects. He wanted to be a painter or an illustrator and was at Trost Community College to get his major in that and a minor in photography. Around 10 o’clock she noticed how he kept a close eye on the clock.

“Hey Eren?” She called to him after he took a young couples order. “Are you okay?”

“Hm? Yeah.” He replied as he headed to give Oluo the order, who grunted as he took the paper with slight annoyance. “Why do you ask?” He went to stand by her at the front register as she totaled another order.

“You’ve been watching the clock a lot and seem distracted.” She pointed out as she shut the drawer and tucked a piece of her orange hair behind her ear.

“Oh... well I am just waiting to get off so I can call my sister. She’s uh… in Germany though so the time-zone spaces us. It’s nearly 7 pm there so I want to call her before she goes to bed, we spoke this morning for her, but last night for me.” He informed her with maybe too much detail, but she’d catch to any lie he tried to give.

“Oh? I’m going to guess by you looking like you got hit by a bus, don’t look offended I have no other way to say it, and the way you explained it I’m going to guess that it didn’t go well?” She leaned on the wall behind her.

 _Damn, she’s good. I mean… almost motherly good._ Eren said to himself. _How do I get around this? ‘Oh yeah just got told by my homophobic sister she won’t accept me so I pretty much kicked her out of my life? Nope. I won’t do that it-_

“Eren.” Petra’s voice pulled him out of his thought again. “Do you want the rest of the day off? You keep spacing and you only have about 45 minutes anyways.”

“No… no I can’t. I need my hours for pay.” He felt selfish, but it was true. He was still scrounging for money in his boxes at home to cover his move-in fee. “I’ll be alright, don’t worry.” He smiled at her.

            Petra didn’t know how to reply. She knew there was a meaning to those words, ‘I need my pay’ but said nothing. She could already say she cared for Eren, despite only knowing him for a week. She could tell it was more than nothing that was bothering him, granted he’d only told her he moved from his family because they weren’t close when she asked why he was moving at his interview. She watched as the tall brunet cleaned counters quickly and kept up with delivering food and putting the dishes in the sink.

 _Oh Eren, you’re not alright._ She thought to herself as she continued ringing up customers. The time passed quicker, yet she still kept an eye in Eren for the last 15 minutes. She noticed how much more fidgety he was when he got to clock out. She said a quiet ‘bye, have a good day’ and he nodded and said a quiet ‘bye’. In response.

            While he was walking home he kept thinking of his last words to his sister. _Well then Mikasa, don’t talk to me again._ The words rang in his head in his broken voice. He began pulling at his hair as he quickly walked down the street hoping to get home with enough time to call his sister and apologize. He felt the sharp pain that shot in his scalp as he tugged it harder and harder the closer he got to his run-down apartment. He pulled his hand away with a small amount of hair with it.

“Shit.” He mumbled to himself as he dodged people on the street. He started to think of how Mikasa must be feeling now. She had protected him his whole life and had been his best friend since she’d been adopted when they were little. Behind her emotionless charade she actually cared deeply for many people. Eren could see her now, crying over her phone or in her best friend Annie’s arms about how much Eren must have hated her.

He didn’t though. He only hated what she thought of him. He got lost more into his worries of his sister he hadn’t realized he was on his flats street. He quickly jogged through the front door of the complex and up the run-down stairs to his flat on the third floor. He never locked his door so he just rushed in, slamming the door behind him as he ran to the phone. He practically punched the digits into the machine with how hard he’d pressed down onto them as he dialed her number.

_Ring Ring_

_Silence_

_Ring Ring_

_Silence_

He waited two more rings, waiting for an answer. Eren was having a hard time breathing over the possibility Mikasa would never answer him, and would never speak to him again.

_Ring Ri-_

“Hello?” Her smooth voice broke the dull tone of beeps.

Eren was silent. How would he greet his sister? ‘Hey I know what I just said, but I’m sorry. Let’s chit-chat again?’ No. Not a chance.

“Hello? Who’s there?” She spoke in her mixed accent of Japanese and German.

“Eren.” He said simply. “And…. I’m sorry.” He shut his eyes, despite knowing his sister couldn’t see him.

“Eren, about last night-” She started but Eren cut her off.

“If you try and blame yourself I swear to whatever God exists I will fly my ass to Germany and slap you. It’s my fault… I shut you out before either of us could even talk it out.”

“Eren, I know you act like a little boy. You’re impulsive and I understand you really didn’t mean to say that last night but… I was serious.” She said the last sentence lowly, almost like he wasn’t supposed to hear that.

“W-what?” He was taken back. _My sister really won’t accept this? She really can’t see I’m still normal?_

“I love you, you know that. You’re my best friend, my brother and I don’t want to lose you.” She paused. “I just don’t understand it. I want to but we grew up learning it was wrong. You knew and you chose this.”

“I didn’t choose! How any fucking times must I say this?” He had a sudden outburst. “Why would I choose this knowing I’d be ridiculed, beaten and disowned for it? Why would I _choose_ to be different? It’s what I’ve always felt. Always!”

Mikasa was quiet again. This was almost a rerun of last night.

“Eren…” She had nothing to say because for once her brother was right, but she didn’t like the topic that he’d been right about.

“’Kasa I don’t want you out of my life. So how about we ignore this fact that we don’t see eye-to-eye on the topic of relationships?” He suggested.

She was quiet as she thought this over.

“Okay.” She said quietly. “That’s fine.”

“Thank you.” Eren had a soft smile on his face and knew it showed in his voice.

“I’m going to go to bed now. It’s nearing 9 and I have work tomorrow. Bye Eren.”

“Okay. Night ‘Kasa.” Eren said softly and heard the line go dead.

            He hung up his phone and looked to the clock that hung on the wall; 12:50 PM. He didn’t need to be at the bookshop today because it was closed on Thursday’s. Instead he agreed to lunch with Armin and a few of his friends at the diner he worked at. He would have stayed home if he hadn’t needed to call his sister to apologize. He quickly went to his room and changed out of his uniform into black jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. He pulled on his black sneakers and walked to the front of his apartment where he’d put his keys to the flat and his wallet. He saved up his tips from yesterday and today. He had enough to pay for his own food and cover a small tip. He put his belongings into his back pocket and walked out of his flat, ignoring to lock the door again. He didn’t have anything worth much in there anyways, he kept his most prized possession around his neck. It was a key his mum had given him when she was diagnosed with terminal cancer. He’s been 15 at the time and ever since it was given to him he kept it on a leather cord around his neck, no matter what happened he had it on him at all times.

            He lightly grabbed the key as he began walking down to the diner to meet up with his new friend. They were supposed to meet around 1:15 but because his phone call lasted longer than expected he arrived around 1:30.  The smell of greasy fires and fresh burgers hit his nose soon after pushing open the door to the warm diner. Armin had said they’d be meeting in the back booth so he headed to the table that held the most people. About 5 feet from the table Armin caught his eye and called out to him.

“Eren! You made it! Guys this is Eren.” He beamed and motioned for the brunet to come over and sit. “You’re pretty late so we thought you weren’t coming.”

“Oh yeah, sorry I was on the phone with my sister.” He glanced at everyone and gave a small wave. “Hi there. I’m Eren as Armin had said.”

He noted six other people, three girls and three boys. Two of the boys were the ones from the diner a few days ago, one with the two-toned hair and the freckled one. Just like Monday today they sat close together, closer than friends would. The other boy was smaller than the rest and had a shaved head. He was next to the first girl who already was eating some fries happily. The other two girls were seated close like the two boys. One of them was tan with freckles and brown hair while the other was smaller with golden blonde hair and blue eyes.

“Hi there. I’m Christa.” The blonde girl gave him a small smile. “And this is Ymir.” She gestured to the tan girl beside her.

“Sup.” She put her hand up and dropped it just as quick. Eren nodded back.

“I’m Sas’a.” The brown haired girl eating fries spoke before swallowing. “Sorry. I’m Sasha.” She smiled at Eren.

“Connie Springer, how are ya’?” The bald guy practically shouted as he bounced in his seat.

“I’m well.” Eren responded, not realizing his accent was thick until two-tone spoke.

“What was that? It sounded like a dying pig.” He heard a comment from the boy with a long face.

“Jean.” The brown haired boy snapped and lightly smacked his arm. “Sorry about him. I’m Marco by the way.” He held out his hand to Eren with a light smile.

            Eren took his hand softly and shook it, giving him a slight smile in return.

“Sorry for my jerk-of-a-friend Jean.” He heard Armin cut in with a small smile. “Now that introductions are done, how about we get some food?”

“Yeth!” Sasha said after shoving three fries in her mouth.

“Not you Sash.” Connie said and put his arm over her. “This is your third fucking order.”

            The rest of the group snickered as she whined and Eren couldn’t help but feel out of place. Armin must have noticed because he tried to bring him into the conversation.

“So Eren, how’s your week?” Was his only attempt and Ymir was having none of it.

“Please Armin, be interesting. Why the hell are you in shitty America? Isn’t Europe, I’m guessing that’s where you’re from, so much better?” She smirked at him.

            Eren tensed slightly at her question but let a simple lie roll off his tongue.

“I got bored of Germany, so I figured why not start fresh? And here I am.”

“That’s a dumb reason.” Jean commented with a judgmental expression.

“Well I didn’t say it was good, horse face.” Eren snapped back.

“What did you call me?” Jeans eyebrows furrowed as his glace iced over with anger.

“Horse face. Because your face is pretty long like a horse, except you seem to act like an ass more.” Eren returned the glare but earned a few snickers at his comment.

“Well at least I don’t-“ Jean started replying but was cut off when Petra headed over.

“Hi guys. What can I get y- Oh hi Eren!” She smiled and put her hands on her hips. “I didn’t know you knew the want to-be cool kids.” She teased everyone at the table and flicked some ginger hair out of her face.

“Oh, yeah I’m just meeting them actually.” Eren smiled at her, thankful she had come to shut up two-tone.

“Okay well I’ll take your orders guys.” She smiled as everyone read off what they wanted. Connie, Armin, Marco, Jean and Eren all got a simple burger and soda while Ymir and Christa got a milkshake together.

“Oh I want the-“ Sasha began her order.

“No.” Connie slapped his hand over her mouth. “No no no. She doesn’t want that.” He said to Petra who nodded in understanding.

“The orders will be here soon.” She smiled and walked off.

The adults spent the next hour and a half eating a talking about stupid things like life and college. Eren found out that Ymir and Christa really were a couple as were Sasha and Connie. Armin once mumbled to him about how gay Marco and Jean were but neither had a pair to admit it. He snorted at is wording but was also relieved when he learned none of them were too judging of sexual orientation.

            “Okay so we all have cool meeting stories but I believe Marco’s will win. Okay so this one time Jean was so mad at this kid, Marco, because he spilt coffee on his new white shirt, right? So even after this kid saying sorry and everything Jean just turns and knocks him- BAM!- right on the cheek.” Connie was laughing at the story he was telling of how they met Marco.

“Okay it wasn’t _that_ bad.” Jean tried defending himself and obviously failed.

“No… it was Jean. I had a black eye and everything.” Marco teased and shoved his shoulder.

Jean grumbled something under his breath as Connie went on.

“Anyways, so he just smacks this kid so hard. I swear you could _hear_ it. But I mean Marco followed Jean for almost a week apologizing despite getting slammed for it and eventually we let him in.”

“Wow, you are just like a freckled Jesus.” Eren said laughing. “Just forgiving everyone.”

“Oh my gosh Eren!” Christa laughed. “That’s the _prefect_ description of Marco.”

            The group continued sharing stupid stories for quite a while.

“Hey Eren, what’s the funniest story you have of your family?” Sasha asked Eren after Connie told the story of him and his twin switching places for a week straight and telling no one.

The brunet paused. _What was a good memory?_

He thought a moment and remembered one.

“Okay I got one.” He smiled at the thought of it. “So I have a sister, Mikasa, and we are pretty much best friends and used to pull stupid pranks on our friends Bertholt and Reiner because they were just oversized toddlers. And you see, Bert is terrified of spiders and Reiner was terrified of heights which is ironic considering he’s like 5’11 while we were 15.” Eren laughed to himself as he recalled what they’d done.

“So basically Mikasa and I got them to be dumb enough to blindfold themselves and follow us to a ‘cool secret hideout’ which was really a tree house in an old oak tree above a high cliff that was filled with nothing but dead and living spiders and roaches.”  
“I see where this is going and I can already tell you guys are assholes.” Ymir broke in after Eren described the old shack.

“Pretty much.” He nodded. “But anyways, ‘Kasa led them into the house and just left them for a few moments. Now this wasn’t a spur of the moment prank, no. We planned this shit out for these guys. We covered every window with curtains so it was pitch black but I have Bert a flashlight to turn on inside. Basically we led them in and walked out. We had also switched the lock to be on the outside of the door and made sure to leave on curtain loose just above the cliff.”

“Oh no. Tell me you didn’t-“ Armin started.

“We did.” Eren smirked back at him. “So yeah we locked the door and I called out, ‘Okay turn on your light’ and the screeches heard could’ve been mistaken for a teenage girl meeting the backstreet boys.” Eren paused and took in the groups reactions. Everyone was laughing their asses off, except Jean who looked surprised Eren could do that to someone. “And then I go to the back and here Reiner crying out ‘Let us out man. This isn’t funny!’ So I went and opened the back curtain and said ‘climb out.’ He took one look out the window and screamed again while Bert is crying in a corner banging on the door.” He had to breathe because he was laughing too hard at the memory of Bertholt crying and punching the door with Reiner hyperventilating.

“You let them out right? Everything was fine?” Christa asked with slight concern but was still snickering.

“Did they have food?” Sasha all but yelled at him.

“No no, we let them out after maybe 2 hours. They didn’t need it.” He was calming down now.

“I swear if I wasn’t in track at the time ‘Kasa would’ve outrun me and would not have turned back to save me. They were so mad.”

“I would be too.” Jean said but was snickering.

“You deserve whatever punishment came your way.” Armin told him with a small smile.

“Yeah yeah, the swirly was _so so_ worth it though.” Eren smirked as everyone kept telling more small stories.

They all left sometime near 3:45 because Jean and Christa had work while Ymir was just annoyed and Connie and Sasha wanted to spend some time at the movies.

            Everyone paid their own tab and left a small tip because they figured that was the easiest way to pay much to Eren’s relief. He and Armin left down the street together and were walking towards the blond’s apartment despite it being on the opposite side of town from Eren’s. They joked about Jean and the rest of the gang on their walk and eventually led into books.

            Eren learned more about Armin’s love for books. He was studying at Sina University on a full-ride for academics to study marine biology and history. He spoke so highly of the ocean and was upset he’d never seen it. He must have owned at least 50 books on the oceans with the amount of facts he was spewing out. Eren felt like he was drowning in this new knowledge, but smiled at his co-workers excitement for it.

“And it’s almost 3.5% salt! That’s so much compared to freshwater.” Armin ranted as they neared his building. “Oh crap I talked the whole way here. I’m so sorry.” He blushed.

“Don’t sweat it. It was fun listening to you.” Eren told him and it wasn’t a lie.

“Ha, yeah. Hey want to come in for a bit and just hang out? I’m pretty sure I have some VHS tapes with _Splash_ or _Grease_ somewhere.” Armin offered as he took out the key to his apartment.

            Eren paused a moment to consider it but decided Armin would be a friend and he liked hanging out with him anyways.

“Yeah sure.” He smiled as Armin turned and led him into his apartment complex.

            True to his word Armin only had about 4 VHS tapes but the two boys still watched them on the blond’s couch eating microwave popcorn and singing with Danny. Eren felt light for once, like his usual dark cloud wasn’t looming over him. He was happy with Armin and felt secure in a new friendship. He let himself feel free as the two laughed and enjoyed the movies late into the night before Eren left for his own apartment to finally get some sleep.

 


	4. Druggie in the Night, Liar in the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi swears he's getting better, but Hanji decides that maybe dogs can fix it too.

_Flick. Flick._

Levi was near crushing his roll while trying to get his zippo to stay lit long enough to light the paper. Once he saw some of the white paper turn brown and smelt the strong scent of weed he inhaled long and slow. He let the smoke leave his lungs and mouth in a slow stream like a dragon. He did this three more times until he felt a slight buzz in his head. He listened to the quiet for a moment before deciding it wasn’t doing him any good.

He stood and walked shakily to his record layer in the corner of his room and put on a Meatloaf vinyl and listened as _Paradise by the Dashboard Light_ played. Levi didn’t even know why he had this record, but at the moment he didn’t really care.

**I remember every little thing**

**As if it happened only yesterday**

**Parking by the lake**

**And there was not another car in sight**

Levi really only listened to this music while he was high because he didn’t really listen to the words much.

**And I never had a girl**

**Looking any better than you did**

**And all the kids at school**

**They were wishing they were me that night**

However this song he would. It reminded him of the past few years with stupid flings he’d have with other men in his truck or a hotel room. They’d beg him to say they would last but they never would. He shut the music off a few more lines in. He only thought of taking puffs off his favorite plant and forgetting life as he knew it.

Levi loved drugs. He never understood why he ever tried to quit. Sure it wasn’t healthy, but it didn’t make them any less fun or any less… helpful per say. They let him forget who he was and forget why he was alive from time to time. He did this more often than not, smoking pot or eating pot-brownies. He liked to tone down his life and blow out his self-loathing.

But weed only went so far to calm him and he always loved a stronger drug. He finished his small blunt and walked to his drawer full of deadly poison and drew out a tie-band, a needle and his vial of liquid bliss. He sat back on his couch and prepped himself.

His skin was stiff as he slapped it to bring his veins to the surface as he lifted his needle. Levi sucked in his breath as he slid the sharp metal into the crease in his forearm and injected the amber liquid. The raven was shaking so bad hoping this will give him release. Once the whole serum was in his arm he let out a shaky sigh and let it sit for a few seconds. It is like a mini explosion of pure pleasure.  Everything is slow and perfect. He sighs as he lets the temporary rush flood over him as he takes the needle out and unties the band on his arm. He lets his lips twist ever so slightly up and he feels himself lighten up at the high.

Levi let himself lie back against his pristine couch as he lets his body accept the rush in his veins and fog over his thoughts. He felt himself doze off, but not completely sleep. Not even Levi Ackerman could be that lucky. It was around 9 o’clock when he had shot up and now it was nearing 1 AM. He sighed and thought of how he had promised his best friend Hanji he’d try to stop. He would clean himself up for them. Yet here he was in the middle of the night letting his the drugs control him again. He was used to hitting up with Farlan and Isabel, but they weren’t here anymore. He sighed as his high wore off quicker and quicker. He never changed his dosage so his body was adjusting more and more. He didn’t want to go through the hassle of cleaning his needle again. He shifted slightly and began to think of what he normally did when he was high.

It usually consisted of going to Survey and picking up or getting picked up by some man, taken to their house or car and fucked senseless until he couldn’t remember his own name. He imagined how every guy who submitted to him world whine under his sensitive touch. Every man who claimed him would mark him up, leaving him red and blue for days. He never liked hickeys or bites from a one night stand. To him they were trashy and dirty, just like he usually was. He imagined how he himself would beg like a dog begs for a treat if they took too long. He never liked anything slow, or soft. He wanted it rough and fast. He also wasn’t one to stay and deal with ‘aftercare’. He fucked or got fucked and left.

_I just need a good fuck_. He told himself. _Maybe then I wouldn’t feel so stressed._ He sighed out but walked to his bedroom instead. He was going to lie down but decided he needed to get himself clean for tomorrow, not that anything special was going to happen.

He began slipping off his clothes and placing them in his hamper. He walked to his bathroom and turned his water onto hot. He saw steam gush out almost immediately and thanked his landlord that he had near unlimited hot water even in his half-shitty apartment. He stepped under the hot water and felt all the tension in his body fall loose. He poured some shampoo onto his hands and scrubbed it into his scalp, letting it sit while he scrubbed his body red and raw with soap. He stood under the water for a while longer because his mind was fogged over a bit much and wasn’t registering time.

By the time he left the warm stream and wrapped a towel around himself to go to bed it had been nearly 2 AM. He felt the effects of all the drugs were at their end and he took this opportunity to find some sleep hidden deep inside him. Nothing occupied his mind as he tried to wind down and relax.

He finally found his rest around 5 AM, half an hour before he needed to leave.

_Is it even worth it to sleep?_ He was asking himself.

_No._ He looked at the ceiling fan for a few moments.

_Well… maybe…_ He began to fade out but was pulled back by a shrilling noise in his house.

_Yeah there’s my alarm of ‘get the hell out’._ He groaned as he stood up. His blood all rushed down and his vision went black for a few seconds before he lost complete balance and stumbled forward. He caught himself just before he hit the floor by grabbing his nightstand hitting over his painkillers he took when he wanted to wind down faster.

He stumbled through his apartment while he grabbed his jacket and his keys on his way out. He turned and locked his door and checked 3 times to make sure it was locked before he walked away and down the street towards the diner. He went in and sat at his usual seat at the counter and let the boy get him coffee. Unlike the past few days he didn’t once glance up at the kid but he felt his stare on his back the whole time he was drinking the black liquid.

“Are you okay?” He heard the German accent and new it was coffee boy. “I mean… you seem more out of it than most people would be…” He trailed off when he realized Levi lifted his gaze to glare at him.

“Shut. Up.” He growled out. “Just shut up.” He finished his coffee and heard Petra yell at him.

“Levi! Be nice.” She walked up to the counter and gave him a cold look before seeing his expression.

“No.” He said curtly and Eren went back to cleaning tables in the back.

Petra leaned down and was face to face with the raven haired man now. “Oh my… Levi were you _high_?”  She whispered so only he could hear. “You reek of pot.”

“It’s probably just my shirt.” He mumbled, but the red-head knew it wasn’t his shirt because he used too much softener and detergent than should be safe.

“No Levi. It’s not, look you promised us that-“

“Just shut up Petra! I don’t give a damn!” Levi cut her off with a raised voice.

She froze. Never once in the nearly 16 years of friendship had he ever had such venom in his voice directed at her. He made sure to cool down before he would or he’d simply walk away.

“Levi...” She said softly but was at a loss for words.

“Petra… god look-“He tried fixing this.

“No, I get it. You’re a drug addict why would you want people to help you stop?” She said, clearly unsure to be upset or mad at her friend.

Levi froze. Petra always guilted him by saying these things, even when they were a thing.

“I’m not fighting with you.” He pushed his pay on the counter.

“I didn’t say we had too!”

“I have work, my shop needs to be opened in half an hour. I’m leaving.” And he did just that, ignoring her protests on the way out.

He made his way out the door and down the street to _Garrison Records,_ his home away from home. He jams his key into the lock and turns it sharply to the left. He pulls it out and shoves the rusting door open and walks behind his register to start opening things up. He sighs at the thought of staying and working all 12 hours his store was open but didn’t have the patience to train a new person nor enough money to give a new worker pay. Ever since Mike had moved on to finish his master in biology he had been the only one at his shop.

Levi didn’t really hate how slow it was or how lonely it got in his shop because he could easily distract himself by cleaning, which is what he was doing this morning. He found himself on the floor, scrubbing the bleach water into the tan tiles that had scuff marks that were probably older than him considering this store was from the ‘60s. He welcomed the burning feeling his hands had from the contact of the bleach. He rarely used gloves because he loved feeling the burns. He loved knowing he could be clean. He’s rather have scarred and red skin than germ-infected skin. It was also simpler than slicing it up with knives because there was no blood to clean up or worrying about infection as much. Around noon when he was about halfway across his store when he heard the first chime of the day.

“Oh shoooort-stack!” He heard Hanji’s pitched squeal from the door. “Where are ya?”

“Hanji, please don’t.” Levi heard another voice. He stood and walked around the shelf separating him from his friends and saw Hanji with their hair up in a messy ponytail as always with Erwin, their boyfriend. He was also holding them back from jumping onto Levi.

“Hey Levi.” He smiled at his short friend and ran a hand through his short blonde hair.

“Erwin.” He nodded at the blue-eyed blonde. “What brings you and shitty glasses here today?” He looked at Hanji who was tugging like a dog at the end of their leash.

“We came to give you the keys to our apartment so you could watch our dog? Hanji said you would.” He dangled the key from his index finger on the hand not holding Hanji back.

“Oh yeah.” Levi remembered he agreed to watch the filthy mutts. “How long are you going to be gone?”

“Well we leave tomorrow, but we’ll be back no later than next Friday.” He tossed Levi the keys.

“That’s a week!”

“And? You know what to do. The dogs need to be fed in the morning and evening, you know where the food is. Also try and walk them?”

Levi caught the keys with ease. “Are you shitting me eyebrows? Fuck those are big ass dogs. I’m _not_ walking them.” He left no room for discussion.

“Leeeeeevi.” Hanji whined and got loose from Erwins grasp to jump onto their friend.

“No, Hanji get off!” Levi tried shoving them off but they latched onto their neck, making both fall down. “Eyebrows get them off!” he yelled at Erwin.

“Now, now I hate that name.” he teased. “And my dogs need to be walked.”

“You got that name for the fucking bushes on your forehead. Get Hanji off of me and I’ll walk the damn dogs!”

“Promise?” Erwin was letting this drag on, knowing Levi hated contact.

“Yes!”

Erwin came and pulled Hanji off of Levi and helped him up as well.

“Hey Levi.” Hanji’s voice was serious now.

“What?” He snapped at them, making it clear he was done with interaction.

“Why do you smell _different_?” Hanji knew.

_Fuck how do they always know?_ Levi scolded himself.

“Levi.” Erwin looked down at his friend. “You promised.”

“Yeah? So what. I smoke pot! Holy shit that’s so bad.” His tone was nothing but sarcastic.

“Is that _all_ you did?” Erwin asked. _He knows Levi, he fucking knows._

“Yes.”

“Fine.” Erwin shrugged. _No… you can’t guilt me this time Captain America._

“Do you guys need anything else? I was cleaning.” Levi sighed.

“ _That’s_ why it smelled like bleach huh? Are you using gloves?” Hanji was back to being hyper but concerned.

Levi was quiet.

“God Levi.” Erwin sighed. “Use some gloves.”

He simply shrugged back.

  
“We meant to just drop off the key but we’ve been here nearly a half hour now so we should get going. It’s nearly lunch time. Have you had any customers yet?” Erwin spoke up again.

“Nope.” Levi said popping the ‘p’.

“Want to get lunch?” Hanji yelled at him again with a smile, hoping to win their friend over.

“Nope.” He gave the same tone.

“Leviiii.” They whined. “You need food!”

“Don’t worry, I have some in the back room.” He told them though everyone knew it was a blatant lie. He rarely bought food because he wasted all his money on alcohol.

“No you don’t.” Erwin called his bluff. “Come on, I’ll pay.”

Levi sighed. He never could say no to Erwin.

“Fine, I’m going to put away my stuff first.”

His friends nodded and waited patiently by the door as he cleaned up the bucket of bleach and mops. Within 5 minute he had grabbed his keys from the shelf behind the counter and walked back to the door to leave.

“Come on idiots.”

The only reply he got was Hanji’s squeal as they left to head down the street.

“Want to go to the diner?” Erwin offered.

“No.” Levi snapped as soon as the question was finished. “I mean… Petra and I... got into a fight this morning.”

“About?” Hanji questioned him. “Come on details!”

“None of your business shitty glasses.” He near punched them but Erwin stepped between them. “How about the simple café?” He suggested and tried to diffuse the tension.

“Fine. Whatever you want.” Levi threw his hands up and took lead to the café.

“Is Levi okay? He seems… more agitated.” Hanji whispered to Erwin as they walked a few strides behind Levi.

“Maybe it’s because he’s having a rough time. Business isn’t good and between drinking more and not doing as many drugs, I don’t blame him.” Erwin whispered back.

“Well, let’s try and distract him.” Hanji beamed and jumped on Levi from behind, forcing him to carry her “Onward short-stack! To sandwiches!” The pointed to the corner where the café was now in sight.

“Jesus Shitty glass.” He huffed under the weight. “I’m not a damn horse. Get off.”

“No.” They cackled and hugged him tighter around his neck.

Levi simply moved his hands to grab their thighs and carried them off to the café. Erwin chuckled softly to himself watching as Levi acted so childishly with his oldest friend.

_And he says he hates us._

The three of them walked into the little café and sat at a table in the back near the window. A server came by and gave them menus to look over. Levi listened as Hanji did nothing but rant about how excited they were for the trip they were taking with Erwin. The two were going to New York for some reason. It was to celebrate their 11th anniversary or some shit Levi couldn’t care less about. He was glad his friends were together and he was glad they lasted but really it only made him realize that in his whole life he’d never actually been in love. Honestly he kind of envied the two for that.

Once they had ordered their food though, Hanji turned the conversation on him.

“So Levi, what are your plans for the week?” They smirked.

“I’m watching your mutts and getting drunk. The usual.” Levi picked up his tea and drank it slowly. The one thing about Titan Café, they had the best tea a small shop could make.

“Aw, that’s no fun. Why don’t you try going on a date?” They wiggled their eyebrows and ate some of the sandwich they’d ordered.

“Or getting laid at least.” Erwin cut in after taking a bite of his sandwich.

Levi nearly spat his tea out at that.

“I’m kidding.” Erwin chuckled at Levi’s response. “We all know you only fuck strangers when you truly are bored.”

“Shut it Eyebrows.” Levi snapped.

“Okay, okay.” Erwin put his hands up in surrender and kept eating.

“Besides Hanji, there is probably no gay people in Trost I’d even _want_ to date.” Levi looked at the brown-haired psycho.

“I can find one.” They winked back. “Oh um, I was thinking. Could the dogs maybe live at you apart-“

“No.” Levi left no discussion room. “No they cannot come back to my flat.”

“But Leeeevi.” They begged. “They’ll get lonely and if they need to go out you won’t be there!”

“So?”

“They’ll mess up our house!” They exclaimed and jumped up a little. “And if you take them then you can bring them to work and if they need to go out let them out back for a moment!”

Levi thought it over.

_I won’t need to clean up dog shit in the house if I do that._

“Actually that isn’t a bad idea. Also our dogs are easier to be calm when they are around people all day.” Erwin defended Hanji.

_No. Levi no, you hate dogs. They’re filthy mutts who drag mud in and will ruin everything._

“Fine.” He sighed. “They can stay with me.”

“Yes! We’ll bring them over tonight around 7.” Hanji fisted the air as the three finished their lunch in silence. They all three paid and left the small little café to return to Levi’s shop.

“Do you need any company?” Hanji asked as Levi was turning on his lights and music again.

“No I’m fine.” He stated as he began to play Ram Jam. “Besides I know you. You didn’t pack yet huh? And knowing Eyebrows you’ll leave early so you should start that, hm?” Levi was trying to look out for his friends, but really just wanted his solitude back.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go babe.” Hanji grabbed their boyfriend hand and began pulling them out of the store. “Bye short-stack!” The cackled as Levi growled.

“Bye Levi. See you tonight.” Erwin smiled softly at his friend knowingly as he was dragged away.

“Be safe dipshits!” Levi yelled at them before the door shuts behind them. He sighed as he thought about what he agreed to.

_Fuck I hate saying yes to Hanji._

\---------------------

 Levi was sitting on his couch listening to light Radiohead smoking a heavy black cigarette.

**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,**

**What the hell am I doing here?**

**I don't belong here.**

He let his throat burn as he took slow, long drags on the cancer stick. He blew the air out as he laid his head on the back of his couch, slouched down from the alcohol in his system and the effects of coke as well.

**I don’t care if it hurts,**

**I want to have control,**

**I want a perfect body.**

Levi sat there as he let the buzz in his head overthink the lyrics.

_Why can’t I be perfect?_

_I want something special but I’m an outcast._

Hanji and Erwin were supposed to bring the mutts around 7 but it was nearly 10 now and they hadn’t shown so Levi took the initiative to get himself high as a kite.

**You're so fucking special,**

**I wish I was special...**

**But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,**

**What the hell am I doing here?**

**I don't belong here,**

**I don't belong here.**

_Maybe they don’t want me in their lives anymore. I can’t say I’d blame them._

He thought about turning off the music and just wandering around town on nights he had these thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

“Leeevi! Open up!” He heard Hanji’s yelling and knew she’d get louder if she stood there.

“Coming!” He called and stood up, forgetting to clean off his table as he answered the door.

“Hey! Erwin couldn’t come with me so that’s why it took a while.” Hanji smiled and dropped the dog leashes to let them run in.” I have the food here and the leashes are on the dogs. So you know the routine as you’ve done this before, no letting them fight, no letting them eat food from the counter, as if you’d let them and…. No drugs.” They lowered their voice as they saw Levi’s table.

“What?” Levi followed their gaze and his eyes widened. “Shit.” He muttered.

“Levi.”

“Right, got it, none of that. Good. Anything else?” He wanted Hanji gone now.

“Levi. You promised! Do I need to stay or-“

“Hanji, don’t. I won’t do drugs around your dogs and I won’t do them while you’re gone. Get out, go home, sleep and have fun. I promise.”

“Levi! This isn’t about my damn dogs! You’re hurting _yourself._ ” They exclaimed and dropped the bag of food in their arms to pull Levi into them instead.

“Hanji.” He tried pushing them away “Let me go!”

He felt his friend shaking and knew instantly they were crying.

“Please.” He whispered and started to hug them back.

“I- I’m j-just wor-worried.” They sniffled out.

“I know… tell you what I’ll go throw these out okay? I’ll get the dogs settled and get rid of them all.” He whispered the lie into their ears.

“Promise?” They squeezed him tighter.

_As if._

“Yes.” He felt them nod and pull away.

“Okay. Also Sonny cuddles at night, if you don’t mind.” Hanji said weakly.

“Fine. Now go Hanji. Don’t worry I’ll be fine.”

They nodded. “When I come back were talking about this… maybe you need to move back in with someone. It could help?”

“No.” He pointed at the door. “Go home and cuddle with your boyfriend. You look like you need it.”

“I think you need one too.” They chuckled.

“Yeah well now I have two over-sized mutts to do that to me.” He felt the mood shift to a happier one.

“Well, night Levi. Please… just be safe.”

“Okay.” He left no promises again.

Hanji walked out quietly and for once Levi felt tired. Maybe he could finally get a full night’s sleep but first he needed to clean. He pulled out a dusting cloth and a spray bottle of bleach and set to cleaning up the rest of the powder that couldn’t be salvaged and dumping his ash tray into the garbage. He put the bag of food in the kitchen next to the island and pulled out three large plastic bowls, leaving two empty for food and one filled with water. He placed it near the door in his kitchen so it would dry in the sun should the dogs spill it.

He finished tidying his house around 12:30 and stumbled into his room to see Bean, the fat German Sheppard and Sonny, the husky-wolf mix hogging his bed.

“Oi, mutts. I don’t think so.” He pushed both of them off the bed.

The dogs looked at him with sad eyes and he didn’t break. He got into his fur covered bed and pulled the covers over himself. He felt sleep tug his eyes shut as he felt the weight shift and fur was against his back.

_Damn mutts._ He thought as he fell asleep for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally made a system and written the next few chapters to start updating weekly. Don't worry by the way Eren and Levi will begin meeting more very soon. ^-^


	5. Dogs, Smoking and a Shitty Brat

Why does Levi hate dogs so much? They bark. A lot.

Levi had had enough of the dogs and it had only been 2 days. He avoided leaving his apartment all weekend because he decided he deserved a break and it wasn’t like business would suddenly bloom over 2 missed days. He was woken up around 3 am to Bean barking his lungs out wanting to go onto Levi patio to use the bathroom.  The raven struggled out of his bed due his limbs being unsure about what they were actually intended to do. He had been lucky to get in his 3 hours because he sure as hell couldn’t be bothered to go to sleep again. Mumbling curses under his breath he got dressed for his day already in black skinny jeans, a blue V-neck t-shirt and his classic leather jacket. Sonny got up just as he did and followed silently to the front door.

“Thank fuck for your wolf part making you a damn mouse.” Levi muttered as he picked up both leashes for the dogs so he could take them to the grass outside. “Oi, mutt over here. You can’t piss on a balcony.” He snapped at Bean who was still barking.

Bean immediately yipped happily and jumped onto Levi in excitement. He kept wiggling around as Levi attempted to get his leash on and wrap it onto his wrist. Sonny sat quietly as he got his leash clipped on and didn’t pull as much as Bean had as they left the apartment to go to the patch of grass in front of his building. Levi nearly let go of the leash twice on his way down the three flights of stairs to the lobby but Bean managed to stop just before he could every time.

Due to the fact it was 3 AM in the middle of the night in October on a Monday nobody was outside. He shuddered as some wind passed his body and pulled his jacket tighter as the dogs sniffed and dragged him around before using the bathroom. Once they were done Levi huffed and began to tug Bean upstairs and opted to just drop Sonny’s leash so he didn’t get pulled along for no reason. After climbing his way to the third floor he set the dogs inside and went to take a shower, making sure to scrub himself to be pristine. He looked over himself as he got out and realized he’d scrubbed so hard his skin was raw and red. He sighed and re-dressed himself in the clean clothes from before and looked around his apartment. To anyone else it would have looked like a model home, but to Mr. Rivaille it was filthy and he set about cleaning his flat from scratch because he still had nearly 2 hours until he went on his coffee run. He pulled out the dusting spray, soap, a mop and his broom and dust pan. He swept his entire apartment first, making sure to collect all the particles off his seemingly spotless wood flooring. He even went to the task of moving some tables to get every non-existent dust bunny. The dogs sat on the couch fast asleep the entire time he cleaned which made him semi-satisfied they wouldn’t be in his way.

He soon got on his hands and knees to scrub the floor with cleaner and polish before standing and mopping it down with the water. By the time he was done with all the rooms, which really was only four (his bedroom, the kitchen, living room, and bathroom) it was 5 AM. He didn’t like half-assing his cleaning so he decided to leave the dusting to when he’d be home and instead chose to feed the dogs and himself. He filled each of their bowls before placing them at separate ends of the kitchen, Bean would act aggressive if Sonny was too close, and fixed some scrambled eggs for himself because that was all he had. The dogs scarfed down their food with 10 minutes while Levi took time with his and was done around the time he needed to leave. He quickly grabbed his wallet, keys and hooked the dogs up to their leashes. Bean was yet again yanking his leash nearly off Levi’s wrist in an effort to leave sooner while Sonny calmly stood next to the man.

“Bean, calm the fuck down!” Levi nearly yelled at the dog as he yanked back for what felt like the millionth time.

The dog simply whined and pulled even harder. Levi gave up and let himself get half-dragged to the diner and arrived just a few moments earlier than his usual 6 o’clock. He tied the dogs to the bike stand before he pushed open the doors.

“Hey Levi!” Petra called out from the counter.

“Hi Petra.” He nodded back and sat in his usual spot.

“Usual?” She smiled lightly and began filling a coffee mug anyways

“Of course.” He smirked a little.

She set it in front of him and kept going about her business.

“So, how was your weekend Levi? You didn’t come in the past two days.” She commented on his absence.

“Oh yeah… I just kind of forgot… to leave my apartment.” He commented as he drank his coffee again.

“You didn’t even go to work?” She furrowed her eyebrows.

“No.” He shook his head slightly.

“Levi, I-“

“Petra please, don’t lecture me-“He raised his hand cutting her off but he himself was cut off.

“Hey Petra do you know whose dogs are tied up asleep outside? I mean… they’re just lying there in the cold.” Eren came in ranting as he had work again this morning.

“Dogs? Why would someone have dogs here?” Petra looked beyond confused because Levi was currently the only customer inside the diner.

“They’re mine.” Levi grumbled as he finished his coffee. “I got the great task of watching Hanji’s mutts for a week.” He glanced at the teal-eyed boy who looked appalled at Levi.

“And you just _left_ them out there? No blanket or anything?” Eren nearly yelled. “Or even water. What’s wrong with you?”

“Hold up,” Petra cut in, “you’re telling me you _agreed_ to watch _Hanji’s dogs_?” She herself sounded surprised.

“It’s my way of paying her back for bailing me.” Levi shrugged and shifted his position so he didn’t slouch in his seat.

“Why didn’t you bring them in? You act like I‘ll care.” Petra sighed “Eren can you get started on counter I need to go fill out some paperwork.”

“Sure, sure.” He gave a smiled and went to put an apron on. “Are you not bringing the dogs in?” He eyed Levi who sat at the counter looking at the two mutts.

“I’m leaving in a few minutes anyways, why would I?” He turned and faced Eren.

“I don’t know… to be nice?” Eren suggested and poured Levi a cup of coffee.

“Tch, I’m not nice.” Levi grunted. “And how the fuck did you know I wanted coffee?”

“Because you always have two cups of coffee. At least last week you did.” Eren shrugged and started wiping the counter down without looking at Levi.

“Well nice observation. Do you know the other regulars orders too?” Levi teased him in a dull tone.

“Mostly, at least the old couple who comes in at 7 and the young family who comes at 10.” He stated like he should win an award for it.

“Wow give the kid a medal.” Sarcasm was the only tone of Levi’s voice now.

“Wow fuck you too.” Eren mumbled as he began scrubbing at the counter harder.

“Nah, you’re too young for me pretty boy.” Levi replied smoothly.

The brunet’s head snapped up at that comment.

“Wh-what? That’s- that’s not what I meant. Like at all! You’re sick man. I mean, not sick as in that’s wrong, nothing wrong with being gay.  I mean sick like why you think-” Eren began sputtering out his words into a coherent sentence.

“It was a joke brat. Calm down.” Levi shrugged it off while he put down his money and stood.

“Your jokes suck then.” Eren grumbled as he picked up the money left by the raven.

“Whatever you want to think, brat.” Levi said over his shoulder as he began walking away.

He stepped into the crisp air and walked towards the bike rack near the door where he had tied up Sonny and Bean. The husky mix simply lifted his head while the tan and black shepherd jumped up and began barking and pulling at his tie for Levi to let him go so they could leave.

“Damn dogs.” The raven grumbled as grabbed their leashes and headed down to his shop.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi had been chain smoking behind his counter in the record shop ever since he’d opened it at 7 am. Bean had been tied to a CD stand next to the counter because he’d tried running out the door every time a customer had opened it to come in and get out. None of his costumers really mentioned the smell of cigarette smoke lingering in the air nor the smell of cannabis either. He’d hit almost 2 bowls and had gone through half of hid pack on menthols before noon. He had a reason to be getting high because he had gotten his dues for rent in the mail last night.

He was short nearly 350 dollars, which to him was going to be a miracle to make up.

He didn’t want to ask Hanji or anyone to loan some cash because he didn’t know if he’d ever pay it back.

He rubbed his temples before he pulled out yet another cancer stick and lit it between his lips. His head was fizzy now and his lungs felt like they belonged to an 80 year old who had oxygen-deprivation.

“Those aren’t good for you, you know that right?” He heard a voice sound from the front of the shop and looked up. He hadn’t even heard the door open, but there stood the green eyed brat from the diner.

“That’s the point.” Levi snapped as he took a drag on the cigarette. “What do you want?”

“Is that how you talk to _everyone_ who comes in here?” The boy questioned.

“Yes.”

“Well that’s rude.”

“I know.” Levi shrugged.

“Why is he tied up by the way?” Eren gestured to Bean who was tugging at his lead to get to the new person in the room.

“Kept running off.” Levi took another drag.

“Maybe you should walk him?” Eren suggested.

“Nope.” Levi waved it off. “What do you want?”

“Just came in to look around.” Eren shrugged.

“Have at it.” Levi took another drag. “Let me know if you need something, preferably don’t.”

Eren shrugged him off and walked over to the vinyl section with the more grunge and punk genres.

“So do you really only sell alternative music?” Eren questioned as he went through the vinyl stacks.

Levi only gave a grunt in reply as he took out a new cigarette.

“Don’t you have a job to be doing?”

“I got off at 11 and I don’t go to the book shop until 1.” Eren shrugged. “So I figured I’d come and get a couple albums.”

Levi simply nodded his head slightly. _Two jobs huh?_ He dragged the cigarette again and began to space out.

“So is that what you prefer?” The brunette’s voice pulled him out of his thought.

“Huh?” Levi knit his eyebrows together and Eren chuckled at that reaction.

“I said, you have a lot of punk rock, is that what you prefer?” His eyes sparkled even in the dim lighting of the shop.

“Mostly.” Levi shrugged.

“Me too. I mean it seems a lot more personal than someone singing about their girlfriends.” Eren picked up a Red Hot Chili Peppers album and walked to the counter. “Can I get this?”

“Girlfriends seem kind of personal, don’t they?” Levi said as he took the album to ring up.

“I guess. I mean I wouldn’t know.” Eren shrugged.

“What do you mean you wouldn’t know?” Levi inquired. “10.32 by the way.”

“Never had one.” Eren admitted as he placed his money on the counter.

Levi felt his glance go from the register to the young man in front of him. How could this hot person have never had a girlfriend? He had a slim, toned figure that was complimented by his amazingly tan skin. His eyes sparkled brighter than the full moon and were a colour that could never be described. He was a perfect height for any girl to have him. He was pretty hot physically.

 _Holy shit._ Levi thought to himself.

“How, I mean with your looks you could get any girl.” Levi admitted as he handed Eren his change.

“Well, er- personal reasons.” Eren scratched the back of his head.

“Like what? Actually don’t have a dick?” Levi teased with a small smirk.

 “Whatever, I don’t need some midget poking fun at me.” He snapped at the older man.

“What did you say?” Levi’s eyes narrowed.

“You heard me.” Eren stood taller, thinking he could belittle the raven more.

Oh was he wrong.

Levi flew over the counter and landed on Eren, trying to throw a punch but the brunet caught his fist before he could.

“Calm down man and take a joke.” Eren said as he struggled to shove the raven off of him.

“It wasn’t a joke to me.” Levi growled at the brunet who was now under him.

“Well fuck lighten up then.” Eren finally shoved Levi off. “Sorry to have offended you.” He grumbled.

“Yeah… I shouldn’t have done that.” Levi attempted to apologize too, but why was he apologizing?

Levi Rivaille never apologized. Especially not to a clumsy, annoying brat.

“I guess we both are hot headed? My friend’s always told me I was too angry and it would backfire on me someday/” Eren explained as he stood.

“Or you’re a brat.” Levi said as he finally stood up from the floor.

“Hey! I’m not!” Eren snapped.

“It takes a brat to say he isn’t one.” Levi smirked, enjoying getting this kid roweled up.

“I’m not some kid. I’m a fucking adult.”

“Oh yeah?” Levi’s smirk grew.

“Yeah. I’m 22, remember?” Eren pointed out.

“Ooh, 22. Such an adult.”

“Shut up, you’re probably only a few years older than me.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Levi wasn’t giving any hints toward his age.

“Unless you’re magically 45 and look 26.” Eren raised an eyebrow.

Levi stayed quiet as he shrugged.

“But seriously how old are you?”

“You’ll have to find out pretty boy.” Levi smirked at the flirt he was sending.

“Pretty boy, you think I’m pretty?” Eren was taken back.

 “Hah, as if kid.” Levi barked with a smirk. He couldn’t help but tease this kid. “But you don’t look too bad.”

Eren was getting angry again.

“I’m not a fucking kid, we just went over this not five minutes ago!”

“You’re a kid to me. A bratty one at that.” Levi shrugged.

Eren let out a small huff but Sonny wandered over and stood beside him looking at him, Blue eyes staring into green ones as Levi went back to the counter.

“Here kid, just get out.” He handed the bag over to Eren who was now scratching the husky behind the ears and whispering to it something along the lines of _sorry for fighting_ and _shorty is just an ass._ Levi surprisingly let the second comment slide this time.

Eren stood and took the bag.

“Thanks.” Eren took his vinyl and checked his watch. “Shit! It’s 12:50, I gotta go. Fuck I’m late.” He turned and ran to the shop door but paused.

“And thanks… By the way you’re not bad yourself.” He winked at the raven with a small smirk as well before he ran out the door and down the street.

Levi felt his stomach twist slightly as he saw that small smirk and would never admit to the fact he checked out the younger man’s ass while he ran.

_Fuck am I starting to be attracted to this brat?_

He shook his head as he pulled out a new cigarette as his previous one had burned off already.

He thought back to the green eyed kid a lot.

_Barely even know him._

He began walking around and pulling out albums to dust off their cases while Bean had fallen asleep and Sonny stood nearby to watch him.

 _Why do I talk to him? I don’t even talk to_ Hanji and Erwin _this much._

He finished reorganizing the music folders and grabbed his bleach and gloves to clean off the shelves.

_He’s a brat. A hot-headed, caring, ridiculous brat._

Levi let his mind go blank as he cleaned, thinking only of bleach and chemicals. He had cleaned his entire shop from top to bottom by closing time, had 18 new customers making pretty decent sales, and the dogs kept quiet most of the time. He had been giving the dogs water throughout the day and finally put Bean on his walking leash so they could go home. The dog yipped a few times and began pulling Levi down Sina Road. When they neared the park near the diner both dogs seemed to perk up and began dragging Levi into it.

“Hey, no. We’re going to my house.” Levi tried tugging them away but the 5’3, 145 pound, well-built man had nothing against the strength of a German Sheppard, and wolf/husky mix together.

“You mutts, stop.” He dug his heels down in the ground but only tripped forward as the dogs both began running into the grass.

Bean began running on his leash and soon he pulled the rope out of Levi’s hand completely and took off running.

“Bean! Shit. Get back here!” Levi called as he began to sprint after the dog who was running further down the path, sonny tugging to keep up with his friend the whole way.

He lost track of him fairly quickly and trusted that Sonny would keep running after his friend. Nearly five minutes of running later he saw Bean sitting next to a bench, next to a stranger holding his leash. Levi met eyes with the stranger and remembered the bright teal instantly.

“Funny coincidence seeing you again today, huh?” He smirked.

“It’s a small town.” Levi shrugged and walked over, trying to even his breath out from running.

“Still.” Eren shrugged. “Want your dog back?” He held out the leash.

“Not my dog, but I guess I have too.” Levi growled as he wrapped it around his wrist.

“Oh yeah, it’s your friends. I remember now.”

“Thanks by the way… she’d kill me if I lost her mutt.”

“I don’t blame her. Dogs are special to people.” Eren kneeled next to a calmer Bean and scratched behind his ear.

“Only some.” Levi shrugged.

“Cat person?” Eren glanced at him.

“More like a bleach person. All animals are filthy.” Levi looked to make sure Sonny was still attached because his leash had gone clack.

“Well, what’s life without a little mess?”

“I’m guessing you’re saying that because you’re now coated in dirt and dog hair?”

“Or because I am actually _okay_ with some dirt.” Eren shrugged.

“Tch, why are you even here? Don’t you have work?” Levi furrowed his brows.

“I got off at 7.” Eren simply shrugged again.

Levi looked over the boy and noticed how he’d changed from his diner uniform to a black t-shit and some ripped blue Jeans. He could see some muscle tone underneath his semi-tight shirt and wouldn’t help but wonder what they’d look like without clothing over them.

“Keep staring at me and you won’t be allowed to tease me anymore.” Eren’s voice broke his trance of picturing this boy with him.

“Tch, as if.” Levi smirked.

Eren simply shook his head and walked over to a bench a few meters behind him and sat down. He picked up what must have been a cup of coffee and looked up to the sky.

“What are you doing? Levi asked as he followed the boy, not really knowing why.

“Looking.” Eren simply stated and kept his eyes on the darkness above them.

“Oh.” Levi looked up at them too for a second before reaching into his leather jacket’s pocket to grab his box of cigarettes and a lighter. He put the stick between his teeth and lit it.

“Sit.” Eren told him as he pointed to the open spot next to him.

“Gross, do you know how disgusting that thing is and- Hey! Brat.” Levi was ranting but stopped when Eren had pulled him by his arm to sit on the cold metal bench, almost dropping his cigarette in the process.

“Look.” He pointed up.

"What am I looking at? They're just stars." Levi stated as he dragged on his cigarette.

“The stars are pretty.” He said but looked at Levi. “Not as pretty as your eyes though.” He smirked at the raven next to him, who began coughing as his breath got caught in the middle of a drag.

“What?” Levi looked at him bewildered.

“What?” Eren looked at him innocently.

 _Is this kid flirting with me?_ Levi thought to himself.

 _Did I go too far?_ Eren was asking himself.

“What did you say?” Levi furrowed his eyebrows.

“Nothing, just said your eyes are pretty.” Eren when back to looking at the stars. Levi felt his stomach twist like it had done earlier.

“They’ve got nothing on yours though.” Levi let the words roll out of his mouth before he could stop them. _Shit._

Eren simply shrugged, not replying. Normally Levi hated social interaction. Even with Erwin, whom he’d known since high school, he felt awkward in silence. But this brat let the silence feel calming, even comfortable. He’d met this brat last week and he felt like he wanted to know him for much longer. He felt how close he was to Eren and could even feel their knees brush occasionally. Both dogs had lied down in front of the two men’s feet as they watched the stars for a while.

Levi didn’t realize how much time had passed due to the silence which Eren broke.

“Why does it seem two strangers can be so comfortable together despite seeming to be near opposites?” He asked what seemed like a rhetorical question, which Levi answered anyways.

“You’re asking a good question, kid.” He mumbled back.

Eren simply hummed in response.

Why did Levi feel so calm with such a new person? It took Petra 6 years to get Levi to simply sit still by her, and Hanji took 8, but this brat has him having butterflies after one week. They sat a little longer before Eren announced he should get going because his watch said it was nearing 10.

“I’ll walk you home?” Levi suggested out of the blue.

“You don’t have to.” Eren threw his hands up.

“It’s fine, besides Trost doesn’t always have nice people at night.” He shrugged and began walking next to the brunet, the dogs sleepily followed.

They were quiet on the walk until Levi felt a shiver and saw Eren had goose bumps on his arms.

“Fuck kid, where’s your jacket?” Levi snapped as he looked over the boy who tried keeping a stoic expression. “It’s the middle of October in Trost you’re going to freeze.”

“I’m f-fine.” Eren shivered a bit.

“No way, you’re going to catch a cold.” Levi stated and began shrugging off his own jacket, thankful he’d worn a long sleeve shirt today. He maneuvered the leashes as he took it off.

“What are you doing?” Eren eyed him.

“I’m giving you mine.” Levi simply stated as he handed hit to him.

“No, I can’t let you do that. You’ll be cold too.” He argued.

“I’m fine.” Levi rolled his eyes when Eren still shook his head.

“Take the damn jacket kid, I’m not putting it back on.”

“You will if I refuse it enough.”

“Damn brat.” Eren paused in his step when Levi grabbed his wrist, causing him to flinch back a bit. Levi leaned up on his toes and threw the jacket over Eren’s shoulders. “Wear the fucking jacket.”

Eren sighed and gave in, sliding the sleeves over his bare arms and hugged it closer to himself, thankful it was already warm. They walked in silence again until they were at Eren’s building which Levi took notice was only one block from his own.

“You live here?” He asked as he eyed the building.

“Yeah.” Eren answered sheepishly. “Why?”

“No reason. ‘Night brat.” Levi said as he began to walk down the familiar street to get to his own apartment.

“Wait, your jacket!” Eren called to him as he began to try and get it off to return.

Levi turned to face him for a moment.

“Keep it! I’ll be at the diner at 6 anyways.” He called and kept walking home.

He was lost in thought all the time until he was in his apartment and grabbing a bottle of Jack.

 _What is this kid doing to me?_ He thought as he drank himself to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I feel so bad for the late update but my internet wasn't up last week and I over slept today so it's a day late... sorry. But finally these two are beginning to flirt around, and next chapter will hold so much more between stupid puns and horrible pickup lines.
> 
> Let me know if you guys like this, and if you have any ideas or constructive criticism feel free to leave it in a comment. Also, I was wondering whose point of view you all prefer it in, Levi's or Eren's? I don't really like switching them a lot so I'm hoping to have it all sorted by chapter 8.


	6. Pining for Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe pining works out after all for Eren.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Bee-

"Fuck." Levi groaned as he heard his alarm ring next to him. He slammed his hand onto the off button and felt the dogs shift beside him. Bean yipped as he usually does and hopped off the bed in order to run to kitchen while Sonny stretched quietly and wandered towards the kitchen as well. The man sat up and stretched, listening to his joints crack as he did so. He knew he'd only been asleep for maybe an hour and his head was still pounding from the amount of alcohol he had taken in last night. He felt what little he had in his stomach begin to spring up as he rushed to the toilet in his bathroom to empty his gut.

Levi remembered coming home after walking Eren to his own apartment and had pulled out a bottle of whiskey to drink while he made a small sandwich and fed the mutts. He drank until the early morning hours and had passed out, by some miracle, in his bed.

He wandered into his kitchen after showering and brushing his teeth to feed the dogs and himself. He settled on toast for himself as the dogs practically inhaled their food. Thankfully Bean didn't wake him up with his barking demands to go outside before the raven wanted to.

After brushing his teeth again he put the dogs on their leashes, grabbed his keys and looked for his leather jacket. He looked through his closet twice before he remembered that he had let the brat borrow it from last night. He sighed and pulled the black sleeves he was wearing down further on his arms to hold against the cold for now.

"Why the fuck did I give that brat my jacket? Did I feel bad? No. I never feel bad." Levi began talking to himself out loud as he leashed the dogs and turned off the light in his kitchen.

There was no one on the street as usual while he walked down to the diner. He shivered slightly in the crisp autumn air and could see the dead leaves littering the park. It made him slightly upset because it meant that winter was coming and so was the end of the year.

A shitty boring year that he'd never get back to make exciting.

He kept murmuring to himself about the cold and how he needed more money for the shop and his own groceries and bills. His head was still pounding from his intense hangover that he'd forgotten to take pain killers for. Oh how the raven regretted that. The bell that rang when he opened the door was as loud as a siren to him and he visibly flinched. He also brought the dogs in today because he felt guilty due to what Petra and Eren had said.

"Hey." Eren chirped from the counter.

"Where does your energy come from?" Levi snapped as he sat in his usual seat.

"Aw, hung over again?" Eren teased as he poured coffee for Levi.

Levi only grunted in reply and picked up the steaming mug.

"Weren't you cold walking here?" Eren said as he glanced over Levi's attire of ripped jeans and a thin, long sleeved shirt.

"Well I gave a certain brat my only jacket." Levi said.

"Oh! Oh yeah." Eren had a sudden realization. "I have that by the way. It's in the back right now."

"Good." Levi nodded. "So give it back."

"You're really feisty in the morning you know?" Eren smirked and leaned toward the raven. "I like it."

"Do you now? Why's that. Most people find it irritating."

"Because it is, but you look adorable doing it." Eren sounded shameless calling this man adorable.

"Tch, I'm too old to be "adorable" you brat." Levi snapped.

"Oh? And how old are you then? You never actually told me, and I'd like to know how young that pretty face is."

"Old enough to know how to flirt properly." Levi smirked as Eren turned beat red.

"I- I'm not." He defended himself.

"Sure you're not, bright eyes." Levis smirk grew. "But that shade of red is cute on you."

  1. This was new to Levi. He never really flirted with anyone in his life, not even Farlan but here he was shamelessly calling out the cute, teal-eyed kid who had moved in a week ago. For once it felt natural to be at ease with someone, and Levi could only think maybe he should get to know this kid.



"Shut up. I'm working." Eren mumbled and set to wiping the counter.

Levi was about to reply to the young man but Petra came out of the office and Eren jumped back to look at her.

"Hey, I need to stop by the bank. Would you mind watching over the shop with Oluo?" She smiled at the brunet and brought her gaze to Levi. "And you, keep out of trouble. I got a call from Hanji about your 'stunt'." She scolded him.

"Whatever." Levi said as he rolled his eyes at her.

Petra simply sighed as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door, but not before flicking Levi's ear knowing he hated it. Eren laughed at the older man who rubbed his ear and grumbled out a curse towards the ginger.

"What stunt did you pull?" Eren eyed the man as he began wiping the counter again after giving Levi another cup of coffee.

"One you'll never know of." Levi shut down the conversation as he drank his bitter holy water.

"Are you sure?" Eren prodded.

"More positive than a junkie’s drug test."

"That's a weird comparison." Eren furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not a normal guy." Levi paused. "And in more than one way." He gave a small wink to Eren, hoping he'd catch it. By the way Eren blushed, he did.

"Well, I know how I can get you to tell me." Eren had an idea pop into his head.

"And what would that be bright-eyes? Are you just going to sweet talk me to death?" Sarcasm dripped into his tone.

"No. You love that jacket right?" Levi nodded slowly. "Well you tell me what you did and I'll give it back."

"You're giving it back regardless, kid." The older snapped.

"Come on." Eren begged.

"Not a chance." He shook his head.

"Fine." Eren sighed. "How about you tell me your name then." He smirked.

"What?" Levi furrowed his brows.

"I said-"

"No. I heard you. I meant what the  _fuck._ Why would you want to know kid?" Levi snapped at him.

"One, not a kid." Eren stated. "And two, so I can ask this handsome man out by said name." He looked at Levi smugly.

"And what the fuck makes you think I'm queer?" Levi snapped.

"Well last night you kind of flirted back and not 10 minutes ago you told me you could do it better so... I assumed." Eren looked smug, knowing he had Levi beat.

"Never just assume kid. That's what gets you hurt." Levi spoke thinking back to his own past experiences.

"Worst comes to worst I can fend for myself." Eren shrugged.

"Brave words for a young brat."

Before Eren could reply Levi went back to a cold stare as he spoke to the man.

"What makes you think I'm interested?"

"What makes you think I thought you would be?" Eren countered.

"You just fucking did. Your logic really is shitty kid." Levi sighed.

"At least I tried." Eren shrugged and went to retrieve the jacket from the back room. He had kept it neatly folded on the table and picked it up gingerly, feeling a need to be nice to this man's favorite clothing piece. When he came back he saw Levi staring out to space. He was thinking of all the ways this kid had broken down walls of his no one ever had and it's been a week.

"Do I need to answer you or just say my name?" Levi stared at his precious article.

_I don't have an answer brat. Don't ask._

"An answer would be nice, but a name would suffice." Eren smirked.

Levi held out his hand expectantly. “Jacket first."

"How can I trust you?" Eren lifted it slightly higher.

"You gotta start somewhere kid." Levi shrugged.

Once he realized the raven was right, Eren handed over the jacket. A man came in just as he had unfolded it to put on. Eren went to give him a menu while Levi threw down his tab.

Levi shrugged the jacket on and leashed the dogs as Eren picked up the change that he realized was on the counter, not realizing Levi began walking until he called out to him from the front of the diner.

"Oi brat." Levi said to get his attention before he left through the door. "It's Levi." He said and walked away.

"Hey!" Eren called after him.

Levi paused and turned once more. "What?"

Before Eren could answer a new customer at the counter gave a small cough and distracted him.

"Never mind." He said as he walked over to help the customer.

Levi simply shook his head and walk into the 6:30 air with the two big dogs. Eren smiled softly to himself, feeling fairly accomplished with his new achievement.

 _Levi huh? It suits him._  
_\------- -------_

While walking ton his shop Levi kept talking aloud to himself down the empty street about his morning with the boy.   
"Why do I feel like a teenager again by him?" He furrowed his eyebrows as he remembered how easy he opened up to the brunet.

Eren's words also played in his head over and over.

_And two, so I can ask this handsome man out by said name._

Would that kid really have the balls to ask? Levi didn't think so, but that was because he knew people avoided him like the plague if they could. He rounded the corner and saw his shop, already done with the day.

Also would Levi say yes or would he say no? He hasn't dated in years and even then they were built out of sex. This kid wasn't even cute. Levi thought he was one of the hottest people he'd ever seen with the perfect tan and his sparkling eyes that could not be worded enough for the man to describe.

_The stars are pretty, not as pretty as your eyes, though._

Levi wasn't even a people person but he felt he could get used to this brat and if said brat asked him out... well-

"Maybe I will." He mumbled to himself as he let the dogs go into the shop while he set everything up.

Today was going to be a new kind, he just knew it.  
                         -------------

"Ugh what did I do, Armin?" Eren whined as he was putting the books back in shelved with his coworker. He told Armin about his morning’s conversation.

Armin simply chuckled at his friend’s internal crisis.

"This isn't funny!" Eren exclaimed as he slammed the book onto the shelf. "What do I do now?"

"Why don't you take him out to dinner?" Armin suggested.

"That's the thing, I don't know what he likes." Eren whined. "And he's such a clean freak. Seriously his shop smells like bleach and he always chastises me about my  _own_ cleaning at  _m_ y work."

"Well, ask him then." Armin suggested and though for a moment. "Maybe you can just go bring him some food?"

"I don't know, Ar. I mean... what if I'm over my head for a guy I met a week ago." Eren shoved a book down.

"Just go hang out?"

"That's boring."

"Well I'm out of ideas buddy." Armin shrugged. "Why don't you just visit him after work?"

"Yeah." Eren exclaimed.

The two kept putting books away for a little more of a while. Eren kept thinking about Armin's advice to him and he couldn't help but wonder why he didn't care about the fact Levi was a man. A man. He had told Eren he was an open person, but this still wasn't very easy to accept.

"Hey why are you so chill with the fact I'm freaking out over a guy instead of a girl?" Eren asked him while the blond went to write up the book catalogs.

"Well one, almost everyone I know is at least a little gay." Armin reminded him. "And two, I think it's cute you like someone."

"I'm not cute." Eren argued. "And you make it sound like I only think about  _him_."

"Fine fine. Hey what time do you get off at again?" Armin glanced at the clock.

"7, why?" Eren furrowed his eyebrows at the question.

"Uh... it's 8." Armin told him.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry Ar, I'll clock out and finish up-" Eren began running around to finish his tasks.

"It's fine Eren I’ll cover you." Armin smiled softly.

"Are you sure?" Looking upset that his friend was going to do his work.

"Of course. Get out." Armin pointed at the door and laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'll see you later Armin." Eren smiled at his friend.

"See ya." Armin called out as Eren walked out the door and smiled.

Eren heard Armin's advice of going to Levi's place of work but figured that would be a little weird. He simply began walking down Sina Road and happened to end up in front of the shop. He figured it was open by the lights on and seeing the raven behind the counter bobbing his head to music and smoking a cigarette. Eren sighed and pushed open the door, figuring he could play it off as buying another album. He never  _actually_ needed them, he just liked the opportunity of being by the other man. Levi heard the sound if the door closing and brought his eyes up from the paper where he was writing and his eyes met bright green ones.

"Can I help you?" He snapped out. "You always seem to come in right before I close."

"Well I always just get off work by now so..." Eren shrugged.

"Whatever. What do you want?" Levi sighed and took another drag. "If you wanted to follow through with asking me out, you can so kindly turn and see and door. Use it."

"I just came for an album, but now that you reminded me." Eren smirked.

"Go find your music brat." Levi sighed.

Eren bit back his snarky reply and went to the rock section immediately.

"Do you have  _Green Day_ by chance?" Eren asked to break the silence. He heard Levi groan as the shorter man put out his cigarette to check in his inventory.

"It's your lucky fucking day kid." He came back holding the  _Dookie_ album. "And before you ask, it's 13 bucks."

"Thanks." Eren smiled as he followed Levi to the counter.

"I get the feeling you come in here just to see me. Or its the amazing music I play." Levi teased as he rang up the order.

"Maybe it's because I need more records and seeing that face is a benefit?" Eren smirked.

"Uh huh. Money brat." Levi held out his hand, ignoring his comment.

"Ja, ja. Hier ist Ihre verdammte Geld." Eren spoke in fluent German as he handed over the money.

"What was that?" Levi furrowed his brows as he put the money in the register and grabbed change.

"German." Eren said nonchalantly.

"I figured seeing as how your accent appeared so well."

"Do you speak any languages?"

"Oui, je parle français." The raven replied with with a French accent.

"That's cool." Eren beamed. "Can you say something else?"

"Sortir de ma boutique vous belle, gosse aux yeux verts." Levi snapped.

"What?" Eren was confused.

"I said get out of my shop." Levi explained.  _You beautiful green eyed brat._  The end was left unsaid.

"Alright alright. I'll see you later,  _Levi_ _._ " Eren smirked ad he used the ravens name with small wink. He turned and walked out with his new album and a content smile on his face.

Eren decided to take a walk to the park like he had been at since last Tuesday when he had found the little area. He liked how nice it had felt being there yesterday with Levi. When he was there alone it made him realize that's what he was.

He was alone.  
  
But when Levi was there it felt comforting, like someone could be by his side. Eren chuckled to himself for how he kept thinking of this stranger whom he knew next to nothing about but none the less wanted nothing more than to learn everything about him.

All he knew of this man at the moment was he was clean, short, grumpy and hated animals. Most people would find him intimidating with his permanent scowl and multiple piercings. Eren would even go as far as to guess he had tattoos.

Eren hadn't learned from last night that he'd need a jacket already and was only wearing a thin long sleeved shirt. He shivered slightly as he sat in the grass near the bench. He looked at the sky as it was in the final moments of its sunset. He sighed and laid down with his eyes closed, just enjoying the cool night.

That is until he felt so slobber all over his face.  
He felt a heavy weight in his chest as he saw a giant German shepherd jump on him. He tried pushing the dog off but he wouldn't budge.

"Bean!" He heard a low voice yell out.

 _Oh he let go of his dog_ again _?_ Eren thought to himself as he struggled to get away.

"Hi buddy." He sighed and decided just to pet the dog instead, letting his natural love for animals handle the situation.

"You mutt get over here." Eren glanced up to see Levi standing by him and pulling the dog off of him. "Oi are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Eren stuttered out.

"Damn dogs run into the park every fucking time." Levi sighed as he picked up Beans leash again.

"It's fine." Eren told the man as he began to pet Bean again. "Maybe they just like walking through here?"

"Well fuck them if they do. I'd rather be at home." Levi sighed. "Why are you here again?"  He raised an eyebrow at Eren.

"I come here every day." The younger shrugged.

"Why?" Levi furrowed his brows. "It's filthy and cold."

"You're sure are obsessed with filth huh?" Eren teased and kept speaking before the other could reply. "This really is a small town isn't it?"

"What?" Levi was lost.

"We keep running into each other." Eren said as if it was obvious.

"I guess." Levi said with a tsk.

"You know, maybe we could see each other some time that  _isn't_ by coincidence." Eren left an open suggestion with a hopeful gaze at the raven who still stood above him.

"Is  _that_ your shitty attempt asking me out?" Levi lifted attempting eyebrow.

"W-well... um. I don't... I didn't." Eren tripped over his tongue to find the right words.

"Easy boy, you'll have an aneurism thinking that much." Levi teased.

"I swear I'm a smooth guy!" Eren tried defending himself.

"And asking someone to an  _actual_ place or something like that was too hard than a vague 'wanna meet up?'. Wow brat, only two points for trying." Levi smirked.

"Two?" Eren looked at him oddly. "Why two?"

"One point for effort and another because you look pretty cute with that doe eyed look."

"I'm not cute damn it." Eren muttered.

"Sure brat." Levis smirk grew.

"Y-you’re mean." Eren shivered as a breeze hit him, trying to hide it as best he could.

"Are you cold brat?" Levi took notice. He always paid close attention to even the smallest things.

"Nope." Eren said as he wrapped his arms together.

"Come on, you don't need to catch a cold if you work in a place around food.” Levi sighed and held out the hand that didn’t have many dog leashes attached to it for the younger to take.

"Thanks" Eren said as Levi helped him stand.

"No problem." He said as the two began exiting the park in similar fashion to how they had yesterday. "I'm not giving you my jacket today though." He stated.

"That's fine." Eren gave a small chuckle. The two were fairly quiet on the way to their apartments. Only really discussing simple topics and eventually onto music, of course. It turned out they both liked similar bands and genres.

Levi was a bit more punk than Eren was but none the less Eren felt himself feel better about learning about the older man.

The two were arguing about who was better, Nirvana or Green Day by the time they were in front of Eren's building.

"Well here's my building." Eren stopped arguing fir one moment. He looked down at Levi and began laughing. "Did we really spend 5 minutes arguing over two  _total different_ types of bands?"

"I guess." Levi gave a small chuckle. They were acting like teenagers and he knew it. He expected Eren to say he was right anyways and walk away, or even just sigh and save the battle for later.

He did not expect to have Eren invite him in however.

"What?" Levi looked at him for a moment.

"I said, do you want to come in? I'm guessing you didn't eat so maybe you wanted to come and simply have dinner with me? We can watch a movie or something too." He smiled sheepishly.

"Why?" Levi looked up at him.

"Well earlier you said basically I needed to be more specific when I asked you out. So there you go, more details." Eren shrugged.

Levi was silent for a moment.

_Should I really do this? I don't know if I can._

"What do you say?" Eren looked hopeful.

"Sure." Levi sighed. This couldn't hurt to spend a little time with a boy who made his heart flutter.

That's when Levi realized he actually grew to like this kid despite the little words spoken between them. The two made the journey up to Eren's apartment and the first thing realized was Eren owned very little, the only  _real_ furniture was a couch that looked like it was from the 70s. It was also  _filthy._  Levi decided that he and Eren would need to clean it.

"Well this is home. It is much... well actually it's almost nothing but it does its job. The heater gives out around 1 am but I doubt you'll be here til then and then the TV fuzzes a lot, but you get used to it." Eren ranted as he headed into the kitchen. "And I know it's messy but I don't expect company a lot so I’m sorry."

"Its... fine." Levi said as he just stood in the living room by the boxes used for tables.

"Well since you’re the guest you can choose dinner unfortunately we are out of our 5 star lobster served with fresh steam asparagus and fine cut fries.” Eren used a horribly done, stereotypical, rich, French accent as he gave a sad face to Levi, which made the latter smile slightly at his humor. “However we have a box of Mac n' Cheese that expires  _next_  week or a box of cereal that expired  _last_ week." Eren held up two boxes.

Levi raised his eyebrows at the kid who smiled softly. He could see now why the boy was so skinny, he ate almost nothing.

"Mac works." Levi shrugged.

Eren nodded and set about making the boxed dinner while Levi went to investigate the living room. There was only a few pictures of some people on one of the boxes. A few moments later Eren came back with two bowls of mac n cheese.

"So you see we have no table here so we have to eat on the couch." He said as he sat down.

"Gross." Levi said but sat down anyways.

"Also my TV apparently broke earlier so I have another idea for entertainment." Eren smirked.

"That could go  _many_ ways brat, especially with me." Levi stated as he ate a spoon of the cheesy noodles.

"Let's play 21 questions." Eren said as ate his own.

Levi thought for a moment as to how well that could play out, considering who he was. He also thought to himself  _fuck it_.

"Okay." He nodded.

This was to be an interesting date after all.  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry the update was late. School started this week and last week I was not on my game at all. So i can't promise next weeks update, but i will try super hard to get it in. My friend recently added me to her cosplay group so I have to set days to go and do that with them (if you wanted to follow me, my instagram is artistic.cosplay). Next chapter will have some actual Ereri too guys, we're getting there I promise. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. If you guys have any ideas or twists feel free to post them ^-^ I love reading them
> 
> Eren's part- "Yeah, yeah Here's your damn money.
> 
> :Levi's parts- "Yes, I speak French.  
> "get out of my store you beautiful, green eyed brat.
> 
> Have a great day everyone (: Until next week (hopefully)


	7. Twenty One Questions but a One Night Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaat? I'm back? With an actual chapter? 
> 
> But here's chapter 7 guys, I'm sorry it's so angsty. Chapter 8 isn't as bad.. well it is but you'll find out why. 
> 
> Anyways I have a few announcements at the end of the chapter, so see you there! And if want to leave any Kudos or comments they're always apreciated and I read them all, but I often forget to reply.

"Okay we should set rules." Eren explained as he took another bite of mac.

"There are no rules." Levi shrugged. "If the question is asked you  _must_ answer, it can even be the vaguest one ever."

"No, we  _need_  rules." Eren argues.

"I can tell you just left school with how much structure you have in  _basic games,_ so no rules."

"Alright, I can do that. You can feel free to go first as well." Eren smiled lightly and turned to face the man next to him.

"Fair enough." Levi said as he turned to face the younger as well, crossing on leg over the other. "This is more of a request, but how about some music?" Levi suggested.

"Okay, the records are over there." Eren pointed towards a box labeled  **MUSIC AND PENCILS.**

"Why were pencils in here?" Levi looked over at the brunet who seemed to be spacing out.

"Huh? Oh... Um...Just 'cause." Eren shrugged. Levi noticed the kid often shrugged a lot.

He nodded and walked over to the beaten up box and saw Eren had many albums, some of the even duplicates. He noted he also had 2 Back in Blacks now.

"You never needed an album did you?" Levi looked at him and chuckled and grabbed it anyways.

"Is that your question?" Eren smirked.

"I guess, because I want to know a true answer." Levi said blandly as he put it onto the player and walked back to the couch as  _Hells Bells_  began to play just loud enough to hear.

"Honestly, no. Albums were an excuse to see you a bit more." Levi scoffed. "Hey don't scoff at me! I was curious." Eren exclaimed.

"You know curiosity killed the cat right?" Levi teased.

"And satisfaction brought it back, and look where you are." Eren smirked.

Levi just glared at Eren while the brunet chuckled. "You're a cocky little shit, you know that?"

"Shame is nowhere to be found for me, sir."

"Damn brat. Alright if we're doing this we need a little helper. Do you have any drinks kid? Or are you too young to buy?" Levi teased.

"I told you I'm 22 dammit!" Eren snapped and sighed. "I think I have a bottle of some store brand in the freezer. Let me check." He stood to go check in the kitchen.

He opened the freezer and saw he had half a bottle of generic rum and in his fridge was a six pack. He collected the drinks and walked back to see Levi inspecting the walls closely.

"It's called dry-wall. Very common in homes." Eren teased.

"Tch, did you paint this or it dust because even  _I_ can't tell!" Levi exclaimed as he ran a hand down the beige wall before turning to face the other.

"I don't know man, I've been here 2 weeks, have 2 part time jobs and I am balancing my shitty family life out. I don't have time to clean." Eren said simply.

"Damn. Well kid, tomorrow we're cleaning once you're off." Levi stated with no room for arguments.

"Oh, so you'll come over again?" Eren arched his eyebrow.

"Only until the place is clean." Levi said. "Besides, now you have dog hair on your couch." He pointed at Bean who was lying down on the couch with Sonny on the floor beside it.

"Oh well." Eren said as he picked up a bottle of beer and pulled of the top. He grabbed another and handed it out to Levi.

"Shall we begin?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. You first kiddo." Levi took a sip of beer.

"Alright. Favorite colour? And you can't say black." Eren said and looked over Levi's outfit when the latter gave him a glare. "Hey, I knew black is your first choice."

"Probably teal I guess." He shrugged.

"Wow, never would have taken a punk like you to like something so  _pretty_."

"Watch it brat. My turn, and unlike little pretty boy you are, I don't do basic questions intended for toddlers." Levi smirked.

"Oh I'm so scared." Eren sarcastically snapped before gulping down half his beer.

"When was the first time you did something  _unpure_." Levi said the world in such a long form it could be taken many ways.

Eren paused a moment to think about it.

"Do you mean consensually?" He clarified and Levi nodded in return. "Probably 15. I got head at some party." He shrugged.

_Why did he ask about consent?_  Levi furrowed his eyebrows at the way Eren had asked.

"Okay so if we're playing it that way, when was your first time getting drunk?"

"15." Levi said simply and Eren nodded.

"That's young." Eren commented.

"No shit. So, what's your favorite colour?" Levi went back.

"Oh I thought you hated "basic" questions." Eren recalled but was fixed with a glare. "It's probably blue... like a pale blue, the one where it's a mix of a grey cloud and a summer sky. Like your eyes almost." Eren said looking deep in the ravens own grey-blue eyes.

"Tch you're really  _really_ cliché, you know?" Levi stared blankly at Eren.

"Thanks I try." Eren replied sarcastically and went back to sipping beer.

It was quiet for a little as neither could think of any questions and a slight yip was heard from Bean.

"You know I need to feed those mutts anyways. Want to just go to my place? It's down the street." Levi suggested as he opened another beer.

"Sure." Eren nodded.

He stood and quickly went about turning off the records and turning off every light before the two walked to the door.

The walk there was less than 5 minutes and the dogs seemed tired enough, until Bean saw the door to the apartment. Once they were through the door Bean was running through the halls, back and forth until Levi put down their food.

"So because beer doesn't do much, let's have more fun." He said as he pulled out a large bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses, filling both to the brim.

"Shall we?" He arched an eyebrow at Eren and tipped the amber liquid into his mouth. "Or is it that you can't hold your liquor?" Levi smirked.

"Oh you're on." Eren said as he grabbed shot down the drink. “I’m German idiot.”

And that's what led to this very moment in the living room, both sitting shit-faced on the bleach-white floor drinking out of a second bottle laughing about the dumb questions they were asking. By now they were past 20 questions and Never Have I Ever had been less and less innocent. Of course the original ones contained the basics, favorite colour, animal, jobs, where they were from. But as the bottle's amount was less and less, so was the two men's shame.

"So Leeevii." Eren slurred as he took another shot out of the bottle. "I got one more question."

"Yeah?" Levi felt himself swaying from the alcohol.

"Why are you so pretty? Like damn you look so hot and everything and you're so symmetrical." Eren said as he flopped onto his back.

"Genetics, I guess." Levi chuckled. "You know brat, you're pretty hot too. With those emerald eyes and tanned skin. I bet you have pretty good muscle under your sleeves too." Levi admitted as the alcohol ad faded his self-control and loosened his tongue.

"Ehhhh, I guess." Eren shrugged and giggled. He was so fucking drunk he was giggling. "Hey, whose turn is it?" He said, sitting up.

"Honestly, I don't fucking know." Levi shrugged.

"Well, then I'm going to ask you something." Eren slurred.

"Shoot for it kid." Levi chuckled and looked at him.

"You ever kissed a guy before?"

The question was so out of the blue that Levi sobered up a little.  _Did this kid just ask me that? Or am I imagining it?_

"Why?" He stared at the brunet, who simply smirked.

"Because, I wanted to know if I'd be your first?" Eren slurred.

Before Levi could respond he felt lips on his, they were soft and a bit chapped but to Levi they felt...  _nice._ They stayed still for a brief moment before Levi felt the lips retreat. He was about to kiss back at that time but Eren pulled back and looked at Levi. He had heard from various people that Levi had easily put people in the hospital without a scratch on himself, and he knew Levi wouldn't hold back from beating the shit out of him now, so he braced for it. What he didn't expect was lips on his, pushed harshly onto his own and moving quickly. Eren wasn't thinking straight as he kissed back just as much.

_Levi kissed me back._

He opened his eyes briefly to see Levi's were closed and fell back onto the floor, with Levi on top. They could taste the alcohol on the others mouth, but neither seemed to care as they nipped and sucked each other's lips. Levi once nipped Eren's bottom lip rather hard, making the latter gasp and he quickly filled the gap with his tongue. Eren pushed his own against Levi's and they tangled theirs against each other, mapping out the others mouths. After a little while both pulled back for air, saliva dripping down their chins as they looked in to each other's eyes.

One set said  _take me_ while the other said  _your mine._ Needless to say, the rest of their night was filled with grunts, moans, gasps and lots and lots of mistakes.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The next day Eren woke up to a sharp pain in his head and found himself in an unfamiliar bed with a black duvet covering him. He quickly tried to sit up but felt arms around his waist and just as quickly shoved himself away, only landing himself on the floor. He looked up to see the person who had a hold on him had been no other than Levi. He felt his head pound and tried to recall last night's activities but could only remember until they opened the other bottle of whiskey. He tried remembering more details but had none until he realized the soreness in his lower back wasn't from falling out of bed.

"Shit!" He nearly yelled, causing Levi to wake up.

"What the-" He quickly scanned the room, only for a glare to land on Eren, who was sitting on the floor ass naked. "Oh shit. It was you."

"What do you mean by that?" Eren narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing." Levi said nonchalantly and Eren was getting madder until he remembered he had things to do today.

"Fuck what time is it?" Eren quickly stood up, wrapping the sheet that had fallen with him earlier around his hips as he grabbed his jeans, shrugging them on before running a hand through his hair as he looked for his shirt now.

"Nearly... 8. Why?" Levi said looking at the clock on his night stand and Eren began frantically rushing to put on clothes.

"Easy there brat. What's wrong?" Levi leaned over the bed to grab a box of cigarettes he must have put there at some point in the night and lit one.

"I have an 8 am today!" Eren said just as he found his shirt.

"What? You're still in school?" Levi's eyes widened slightly. "How the fuck do you have time for that shit?"

"I don't work Thursdays, so I took a day class on that day rather than my usual night ones on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays." Eren explained as he finished getting dressed.

"Damn, tight schedule." Levi murmured.

"Hey, don't you have a shop that opens at 7?" Eren looked at Levi with a raised eyebrow before walking out of the room, ignoring his slight limp.

Levi sat in bed a moment, still waking up as his head was still slightly fuzzy from the hang over before jumping up. "Shit I have a shipment."

He quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth before rushing out, nearly running into Eren who was looking at the clock on his wall.

**5:47**

"Oh... I guess the clock in my room is broken." Levi shrugged as he noted it was still dark out. He also noted the dogs sleeping on the floor by the couch, but they had woken up at the sound of voices.

Eren just started laughing madly as he felt relieved not to have missed classes. He had a huge project that he had yet to finish painting and was about to cry thinking about it. That thought made him stop laughing.

The silence that stayed in the room suddenly swelled and it felt heavy again. Neither two men remembered clearly what had happened last night, Levi was simply going to let it go. Eren however, wasn't that kind of guy.

"So last night..." He trailed off as he looked at Levi.

"Forget about it I guess. You don't remember, I don't remember, let it go." He walked to his kitchen to feed the dogs as Eren kept trying.

"I remember some of it." Eren admitted as he began to recall the two walking to Levi's room.

Levi leaned on the counter. "We don't know each other. Consider it a one night stand."

"I wanted to get to know you though." Eren admitted. "That's kind of why I started talking to you."

"And I thought I told you no." Levi backfired.

"We still played 20 questions Mr. I Would be a Lion if I was an Animal." Eren sassed.

"You remember that, but not the sex. Nice." Levi chuckled.

"I wasn't drunk as hell when we did that." Eren pointed out.

"Whatever brat." Levi shrugged it off. "Just let it go."

Eren was getting angrier now.  _How could Levi be so passive about this all? How could he just let things go so easily?_

"So this really will mean nothing?" Eren looked... hopeful almost.

"You don't sleep around a lot, do you?" Levi grabbed the dog leashes and hooked them up once they'd finished eating.

"Not really. I was pretty drunk last night so I guess I was really out of it." Eren admitted. He'd never been a fan of a one night stand but he figured this could have been worse. "Whatever. Like you said, forget it happened. I have an art project to finish though, so I guess I'll leave." Eren began walking to the door and pulled hid vans on and left rather quickly, remembering faintly how to get home.

Levi didn't say anything to stop him and Eren didn't try to guilt him into feeling bad. It was what it was, a mistake that neither wanted to admit to making. Normally in a one night stand the person leaves and you go about your day like nothing has changed but this time Levi didn't. He kept thinking of Eren and remembering some of the facts about the boy with teal eyes who liked lavender but not a pinkish one and the colour of a stormy sky with a baby blue tint. The boy who had gotten into trouble with the law more often than he could count on his fingers and limbs combined. He felt bad about upsetting the boy and it bothered Levi to no end. So he did what he always did in these situations, he went to Petra.

\---------------------------

"So you slept with him? And you feel bad?" Petra was clarifying the story Levi had told her about last night.

"Yeah." He nodded slowly as he sipped coffee.

"You know somehow that boy really, really likes you. I work with him so I see him before, during and after your daily visits. He gets more excited when you're here and talks to you only really. When you leave he's quiet again unless his group of friends come in." Petra told him and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.

"I doubt that. He's a ball of rage."

"You know the only reason he grew a pair to ask you out or to do anything was because I had told him yesterday morning that he should try. I know he's your type and Levi, you need a new relationship." Petra leaned on the counter and looked at Levi. "I've seen you change because you  _talk_  to him. You  _try_  to be a nice guy when he talks to you. You don't even do that to people in your  _own_  shop."

"I still don't believe you." He leaned back in his chair a little.

"I think you're unconscious knows more than you do, Levi." Petra huffed and crossed her arms. "Give him a chance? As in if he asks you out again you'll say yes anyways. Tell him if you don't like it then you're not going to do it."

"The kid has only known me a week! How the fuck could he even  _like_ me?" Levi yelled.

"Fine don't like the kid, but you know we started like that. You and I didn't know each other but I still asked you out and you said yes. We worked great Levi."

"Yeah because fighting all time was "okay."" Levi used air quotes as he recalled their relationship.

"That's because you were an addict." Petra said nonchalantly. "And we both knew you were 1) denying your sexuality and 2) trying to hide it. We did love each other, even if it was in a friend's way than a significant others."

"And I still am an addict. Why would Eren like me?" Levi looked down. "I've got no one going for me, Petra."

"Levi... just give him a chance." She sighed.

"I'm not going to." He stood up.

"Levi-"

"Petra, leave it. I'm not fighting a fight we both know neither will win. I say no and that means no." Levi picked up the dog leashes and turned to walk out. Before he hit the door Petra called out to him.

"Don't treat this so passively because of Farlan. That's not fair to anyone."

Levi's eyes widened and before he could think he was storming over to the counter yelling, thankful the diner was empty.

"You shut your fucking mouth about shit you don't know, Petra. This is my business not yours. Don't. Ever. Bring. Him.  _Up._ " Levi growled into her face. "That's a terrain you never want to stop foot in." He turned and almost shattered the door shoving it open.

He stormed to his shop, silently fuming over the words Petra had said to him. He could feel his anger rolling off in heat waves as he turned up the music to the highest volume/ Despite the loud bass and fast guitar he still hadn’t felt calmer, resorting to throwing boxes and some CDs. He stopped after a few songs and looked at the entire mess. One name made him mad, but hearing people remind him of what happened had him in a mess. He felt tears streak down his cheeks and felt his eyes burn at the memory of his old friend. He sighed and bit his lips to not make a noise as he began to clean up his shop again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I have chapter 8 half written and I'm hoping to have it up by next week (no promises) and the little christmas chapter I have written will not be posted until January probably. *Sigh* Sorry for so few updates, school was hectic, mental illness' suck and death just keeps coming into my life so I'm hoping that cracking out my writing will take my mind off of it all.
> 
> Anyways, I have read a couple of those 365 Day story projects and I'm going to give it a try! The rules (I took them from the beautiful author Nowl) are as follows:  
> 1\. Every chapter has to be between 300 and 3,000 words.  
> 2\. Every Sunday with be a Smut prompt challenge.  
> 3\. Every chapter has to at least mention both Eren and Levi or else it wouldn't be an ERERI project.
> 
> I'm going to base it mostly in the Modern AU but there will be some Canon and other AU's I'll slip in. I'll have more details when I post my first few prompts starting January 1, 2016. So if you'd like to leave kudo's or a comment on this story or Ideas for my project I'd be extremely happy and grateful. I'll also try to respond better to comments, Until Next time guys!


End file.
